On the Road: Kiyavi M
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Uma viagem inesperada em uma estrada solitária quanto os dois homens que a exploram. Dois amigos perdidos em seus sentimentos e presos em seus segredos particulares. Fuga para um e a redenção do passado para outro e o encontro de um real sentimento.
1. Capítulo 01

.

**Retratações**: Não sou a proprietária e nem a criadora dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Eles pertencem à Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Mas a história, o roteiro e os personagens originais me pertencem. ^-^

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: ****On the Road**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Casal:** 3x1; 1x3

**Censura: **M; NC/17; + 18

**Avisos:** As partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

Subitamente uma dor atingiu seu pescoço, fazendo-o despertar. Olhando ao redor para poder identificar onde estava, deparou-se com as gravuras penduradas de sua pequena sala, sonolentamente constatou que havia adormecido em seu sofá e muito provavelmente com os livros de estudos sobre si. E como vinha ocorrendo nos últimos meses**,** tinha a nítida certeza que estava atrasado para as suas aulas.

Seu corpo inteiro doía devido não somente à noite mal dormida, mas também devido a rotineira carga excessiva dos treinos diários junto a equipe de hóquei da qual era um dos principais atacantes. Todo aquele exercício junto aos estudos para as provas finas e ter que frenquentar as salas de aula estavam o sobrecarregando.

Mas aquilo não deveria ser desculpa para o seu mais novo hábito. Se agora estava na faculdade e pertencia a um vitorioso time fora porque ele próprio havia escolhido aquilo, então não devia culpar ou arranjar desculpas para a sua atual fase de atrasos a não ser a si mesmo e sua falta de comprometimento ou até mesmo a apatia que estava sentindo há algum tempo.

Em um esforço quase sobre humano levantou-se querendo se arrastar pelas paredes até encontrar sua cama, mas sua responsabilidade o obrigava a permanecer com a sua rotina.

Depois de um banho corrido e de vestir jeans, uma blusa verde com estampas sóbrias e uma camisa xadrez de flanela, engoliu apenas um suco em caixa que estava perdido dentro da geladeira praticamente vazia. Pegou algumas peças de roupas limpas e jogou dentro de sua bolsa esportiva e arrastou-a pelo corredor. Na passagem pela sala puxou a mochila contendo seus livros**,** jogando em seu interior sua carteira e as chaves do carro.

Ao passar pela porta apenas esticou sua mão a fim de pegar seu pesado casaco de couro que encontrava pendurada ao lado e vestiu-o para poder enfrentar o frio congelante da rua. Seu olhar cansado percorreu o interior do apartamento até encontrar a visão de sua cama confortável e a idéia tentadora de voltar a deitar-se apoderou-se de si por alguns instantes, mas fechou a porta a trás de si com força para que aquela tentação não se tornasse realidade.

E a certeza que seu parceiro de carona diária iria reclamar daquele atraso apenas o deixava ainda mais frustrado com toda a situação.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Olhou para o relógio novamente. Definitivamente eles haviam perdido as primeiras aulas. Mais uma vez abaixou-se dentro do carro para observar a portaria à frente na tentativa nula de ver o seu amigo sair pela porta.

Mas pela enésima vez, Heero não passou por aquele portal de ferro e vidro. E aquilo não era normal para os padrões dele. Provavelmente estava acontecendo algo, seu instinto o alertava que algo não estava certo. Mas por mais que quisesse saber o que estaria se passando no apartamento acima, não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Apesar de serem muito amigos há muito tempo, sempre soubera o quão reservado Heero era. Muito mais do que a si próprio, e o motivo da amizade perseverar por tanto tempo era que ambos sabiam respeitar até onde deveriam ir.

Relaxou sobre o banco, esticando suas longas pernas por baixo do volante, conectou seu ipod no aparelho de som e o ligou, a música de seu grupo preferido de rock começou a tocar preenchendo o ambiente com as batidas fortes da guitarra. E permitindo que aquele som invadisse sua memória e, mente deixou que tudo se esvaísse.

O tempo passou ainda mais lentamente.

Quinze minutos; trinta... Uma hora.

E ele continuava a esperar, sem mover o carro nem por um milímetro da frente da portaria. Queria ter a certeza que seria o primeiro a estar ali presente se por acaso Heero descesse. Mas sua ansiedade represada não conseguia mais esperar em sua ignorância abstrata. Por mais que não quisesse estar presente ou forçar sua presença, algo estava lhe dizendo que o amigo poderia estar precisando de alguém. E sem mais algum tipo de hesitação pegou o celular sobre o banco ao lado.

Assim que a chamada foi atendida pela voz rouca mas inabalável do japonês, avisou que ainda estava a sua espera. E antes de desligar**,** a voz ausente lhe pediu para esperar mais um pouco. Nada mais foi dito ou sequer perguntado.

Heero há alguns dias estava estranho. Muito mas distante do que o habitual e mais disperso do que jamais fora. Completamente ausente e alheio ao que estava ocorrendo ao redor. Todos os outros haviam percebido este fator e estavam dispostos e determinados em descobrir o porquê. Até aquele então ele havia se auto determinado abster-se de invadir a privacidade do outro. Mas todo o problema encoberto pelos olhos frios parecia ter caído justamente em suas mãos e mesmo que quisesse evitar, não podia mais enganar-se de que não se preocupava. E muito**,** por tudo que se relacionava com o amigo que era seu companheiro de vida.

Permitiu que sua cabeça pendesse para trás, encontrando o encosto macio da poltrona e involuntariamente seus olhos verdes se fecharam. Ajeitando-se melhor, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e novamente esticou suas longas pernas por baixo do volante. Sentiu a sua longa franja mover-se para o lado, liberando seu rosto totalmente para a fraca luz da manhã fria. E permaneceu daquela forma imóvel a espera do amigo. Ele sempre se manteve à espera de Heero, e com aquele pensamento um leve suspiro escapou lentamente seus pulmões o deixando ainda mais sonolento.

**.:. Desafio GW .:. **

A porta foi aberta e a figura de Heero vestido de jeans negro, um pesado casaco de esqui verde e luvas de couro pretas surgiu dentro de seu jipe, jogando seu corpo sobre o banco com displicência. Olhou para o companheiro ao lado assistindo sua postura parcialmente derrotista, mas evitou fazer qualquer comentário. O conhecia mais do que ninguém e o que aquela postura significava. Depois de anos o observando cuidadosamente, estudando cada singela e fraca expressão sabia que nada nem palavra alguma que dissesse o faria sair de seu próprio universo para dar alguma explicação sobre o que estava se passando dentro de sua mente.

Ligou o carro, abaixou o volume da música e adentrou a rua pouco movimentada.

– Perdemos as aulas da manhã. Você ainda pretende ir para a faculdade? – disse observando a pista a sua frente, prestando atenção no movimento dos carros ao seu redor.

– Não estou a fim de ir para lá. – ouviu somente a voz firme. E estranhou o simples fato dele não querer ir para o restante das aulas.

– Eu vou para a biblioteca. Posso te deixar no ginásio, se quiser. – Seus olhos observavam com atenção o movimentado cruzamento a frente onde carros o percorriam com habilidade e precaução.

– Também não estou a fim. – Aquilo sim era estranho, o japonês não querer ir para o local mais reconfortante que ambos compartilhavam: o gelo. Desta vez não pode deixar de virar-se e olhá-lo. E ao fazer isto o encontrou olhando fixamente para fora da janela, como se naquele ato o fizesse esquecer ou deixar o que o preocupava para trás.

– Então me diga para onde quer ir, onde posso te deixar.

– Trowa, apenas dirija. – O pedido imperioso escapou da forma mais sufocada que ele já ouvira alguém dizer. Atendeu, porém ao pedido feito por algum motivo que não conhecia. Mas aquele pedido atingiu um alvo interno ao qual ele há algum tempo havia esquecido que sequer existia.

Fez o contorno em um retorno próximo, saindo da localização que os levavam ao complexo do campus e voltou para a direção do centro da cidade. Rodou por todo o centro, depois pela vizinhança periférica. Continuou e continuou com sua peregrinação cega sem ao menos saber do porque. Mas na realidade aquilo não importava. O que realmente era relevante era permitir que o outro viajasse em suas divagações. Enquanto isto ele vagava em suas próprias.

Não soube por quanto tempo estava rodando pela cidade completamente sem rumo. Apenas sabia que o fraco sol estava se escondendo por trás de um tempo ruim. Olhou para o marcador de combustível e notou que logo teria que parar para abastecer. Passado alguns metros**,** avistou um posto de abastecimento e entrou, afinal, obrigatoriamente teriam que parar em algum momento e Heero teria que informar para onde queria ir ou se pretendia realmente ir para qualquer lugar.

Parou ao lado da bomba, saiu do carro, pôs seu cartão de crédito e ele mesmo começou com o trabalho. A imagem que demonstrava de si, parado apoiado levemente sobre a lataria do veiculo, era de uma pessoa completamente alheia ao que ocorria ao ambiente que estava ou a qualquer pessoa que estivesse ao seu redor. Uma imagem completamente falsa, na realidade. Sua mente criava todas as hipóteses do que poderia estar acontecendo e se passando e providenciava uma forma de abordá-lo, sem se tornar invasivo demais e que fizesse com que o japonês se retraísse mais do que o habitual.

Quando deu por si percebeu Heero já estava fora do carro com a porta aberta o observando.

-Já terminou? – O outro perguntou e apenas meneou a cabeça em afirmativo assim que seus olhos se cruzaram. – Estão vamos. – O outro ordenou já fazendo menção de entrar novamente para dentro do veículo.

– Não posso passar o dia vagando sem destino. Tenho coisas para fazer e coisas para estudar, Heero. – Seus olhos verdes cansados abaixaram para poder observar o que suas mãos estavam fazendo e um xingamento baixo escapou de seus lábios ao ver que derramara um pouco de combustível no chão.

– Hnf. – Um banal resmungo foi tudo o que teve como resposta inicial. – Então vamos para algum lugar.

-Isto é meio vago, não? Me diga para onde quer ir. – Sua fala soava tanto quanto irritada quando receosa com toda aquela atitude completamente fora do usual.

– Para qualquer lugar.

– Não sei o que está...

– Se você não pode apenas fazer isso, me deixe em um lugar qualquer onde eu possa pegar um carro, táxi ou qualquer outra coisa. – A fala raivosa saiu de seus lábios e foi demonstrada nos frios olhos azuis que enfrentaram os esmeralda a sua frente pela primeira vez naquele dia.

O rapaz do outro lado do veículo preso pelo olhar a que lhe era destinado manteve-se estático por um único momento e um pensamento passou por sua cabeça – logo depois voltou a entrar no carro sem ao menos responder. Ligou novamente o carro e após o companheiro entrar partiram.

Sem ter noção para onde iriam**,** voltou a dirigir atentamente pelas vias da grande cidade que habitavam. E no silêncio que compartilhavam permitiu que sua mente divagasse sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Mas não encontrou nada do que pudesse realmente lhe preencher a atenção por mais do que alguns míseros minutos. Os acontecimentos vividos passavam tão rapidamente que nada lhe detinha. Sua vida era monocromática e seguia uma programação já escrita há algum tempo.

Tudo estava de acordo com o que havia planejado desde criança. E agora aos 21 anos parecia que tinha conquistado algumas coisas, mas outras ainda permaneciam tão distantes quanto as luas de júpiter: estudava na faculdade que sempre sonhara, conseguira a bolsa de estudos graças ao hóquei, esporte este que sempre fora sua válvula de escape, principalmente depois da morte de sua mãe e da forma como ela ocorrera.

Sua mãe. Seu pai. Sua extinta família. Era tudo o que não queria pensar naquele momento.

Quando percebeu já estava diante da entrada para a grande rodovia que levava para o norte. Olhou para o lado rapidamente**,** retirando por alguns segundos seus olhos verdes do intenso tráfego que se aglomerava ao seu redor para observar mais uma vez o rapaz ao seu lado. Heero permanecia do mesmo jeito, da mesma forma e postura que da última vez: completamente desligado, ainda olhando para a estrada e para o horizonte, permitindo que seus pensamentos também fossem deixados para trás, assim como as faixas sinalizadoras que se passavam rapidamente sob os pneus do automóvel.

Não conseguiu deixar de penetrar na movimentada via.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

À medida que permanecia na interestadual, o fluxo de carros ficava cada vez menos intenso. Tudo ia ficando distante junto com a grande cidade, e a porta de uma nova dimensão de abria, para os dois rapazes que ainda permaneciam em silêncio. Cada um naufragado em seus próprios mundos silenciosos.

Uma nova música era ouvida e uma placa sinalizando as distâncias de varias cidades foi avistada pelos olhos verdes. E dentro daquelas pequenas letras o nome de uma determinada cidade chamou a atenção do motorista. E sem saber realmente o que estava fazendo, Trowa saiu da grande via e entrou em uma rota mais interiorana. Uma melodia com palavras fortes ecoava entre as janelas esfumaçadas e embaçadas pelas respirações contidas, embalando-os para o infinito de possíveis possibilidades existenciais que os encarava dentro daquele estreito caminho.

Ambos perdidos.

Sem rumo, sem localização, sem o conhecimento para onde estavam indo. Naquele momento até a estrada aparentava estar perdida dentro da solidão fria que a neve deixava em seu asfalto.

Ele ainda completamente perdido dentro daquela incerteza do que estava fazendo pelo amigo ou com ele próprio**,** ao escolher inconscientemente o local para onde estava se dirigindo. O local do seu maior flagelo e de sua maior perda.

Heero**,** perdido dentro de sua solidão interna, dentro de seus segredos silenciosos. Seu secreto flagelo, que a cada minuto não expressado o deixava mais fraco e impotente.

E os três – a estrada e os dois rapazes – inseridos dentro de suas próprias angustias e sofrimentos rezavam, pediam imploravam para que alguém os invadisse. Para alguém explorar seus territórios secretos e retirassem de si a dor oculta que os fazia demonstrar tamanha prepotência perante os olhos daqueles que não tinham a verdadeira coragem de explorá-los com segurança e invadir os seus próprios medos da solidão**,** retirando-as de si.

Porém coube ao rapaz moreno de olhos esmeralda e a sua discreta, porém genuína curiosidade, terminarem com o silêncio permanente entre eles.

– Não vai me explicar do que está fugindo? – Perguntou**,** mantendo seus olhos fixos na cor cinza escuro da rodovia que se passava rapidamente abaixo.

– Não estou fugindo de nada. – A voz do amigo soava tão inabalável quanto em dias normais. Porém não sabia dizer se aquela impressão era realmente verdadeira, pois não conseguia desviar o olhar do asfalto congelado.

– Não é o que me parece. Fale o que está acontecendo. – Ainda mantendo o olhar no horizonte cinza o jovem observou a placa que afirmava que faltariam ainda alguns longos quilômetros até chegarem ao seu destino.

– Só quero pensar longe das coisas que me rodeiam. – Heero continuava a observar a leve neve que caia suavemente sobre a escura lataria do automóvel.

– Das coisas ou das pessoas? – Com aquelas palavras Trowa percebeu que o rapaz ao lado voltou a ficar tão silencioso quanto antes. – Fale comigo**,** Heero. Talvez possamos encontrar uma solução...

– A solução já foi tomada, Trowa. Eu irei me casar no final do mês com Relena.– E com aquela afirmação inesperada, o japonês voltou-se ao amigo ao lado. Seu olhar tinha um leve tom de deboche misturado com conformismo e incredulidade.

– Casar? Como assim casar... vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo? Menos de cinco meses? – Ele pode sentir a descrença e surpresa em seu tom de voz assim como em toda a reação de choque em seu corpo.

–Eu vou me casar. – o rapaz de olhos azuis sussurrou mais para si mesmo aquela constatação do que para Trowa.

– Você esta esperando que eu te dê felicitações por esta possível loucura? – rebateu assim que ouviu a baixa constatação. – Agora estou estranhando uma coisa... você não é de ter rompantes românticos...

– Não estou a fim de ouvir sermões ou piadinhas. Já ouvi mais do que o necessário. Se for para isto fique quieto. – Ambos sentiram o frio cortante do silêncio e do afastamento novamente os envolver. Heero voltou a sua contemplação através do vidro assim como Trowa voltou a encarar o enorme caminhão que vinha no sentido oposto a eles na estrada. E o moreno acompanhou todo o traçado do enorme veículo quando este os alcançou, passando ao lado.

– Heero... Fale comigo... Sei que algo esta acontecendo tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você. – O rapaz praticamente ordenou para o seu passageiro. – Porquê este casamento assim tão intempestivo?

– Relena esta grávida. – O rapaz de olhos azuis jogou aquela informação em seus braços depois de algum tempo analisando se deveria ou não contar aquela notícia para o outro. Aliás esta era a única coisa que Trowa deveria saber. Mas de que adiantaria não revelar naquele momento se logo provavelmente todos saberiam?

– Grávida**...**? – Sua voz falhou... era inevitável

– Grávida de quase dois meses de um filho meu, Trowa. – Mediante o estado de choque que conseguia observar no perfil do rosto do amigo, ele continuou. – O que foi? Não preciso dizer como as mulheres engravidam, não é?

– Estou espantado como você permitiu que isto ocorresse. Você conhece algo chamado preservativos? – Um nítido olhar enviesado o cortou pelo meio no momento em que se virou para olhar o amigo ao lado. Mediante a atitude birrenta do outro**,** voltou à sua postura anterior de observar a estrada a frente enquanto sua mão caia sobre o câmbio**,** trocando a marcha e com isto tornando o jipe mais potente e veloz. – E o que você vai fazer? Digo com toda a situação pratica...

Ao ouvir aquilo um descontente olhar atravessou novamente a janela do lado do passageiro, chegando às árvores sem folhas em um campo coberto de neve.

– Vou dar baixa no time. – Porque aquela noticia não o deixou tão perplexo quanto as demais? Num único pensamento foi capaz de entender o amigo. Para caras como ele e Heero, que não tinham ninguém e não pertenciam a ninguém, um filho era mais do que suficiente para se abdicar de todos os sonhos pessoais em prol do bem estar de uma criança com seus genes.

– Vai perder a bolsa de estudos se fizer isto. E se não completar a universidade, **,** não vai conseguir ter uma carreira decente e não poderá bancar o bebê e a sua futura mulher.

– Eu não poderia arcar com as despesas de Relena nem que fosse o dono de um banco suíço, Trowa. – A fala arrastada e levemente azeda explicitava o seu desconsolo com toda a situação eminente. – Eu _sei _que irei perder a bolsa, mas a proposta que o irmão mais velho da Relena me fez para ir trabalhar nas empresas Peacecraft, foi justamente para ter um salário que arcasse com tudo. As despesas da universidade será a cargo dos Peacecraft, desde que seja uma carreira aprovada pela família. Óbvio.

– Porque não me espanto em saber que você irá trabalhar com a família da rainha do drama. – a frase lamentosa saiu mais como uma critica aberta do que pretendia, mas a última coisa que faria seria recriminá-lo.

Porém Heero entendia do que Trowa o censurava, de estar fazendo o que Relena possivelmente arquitetara... Mas agora não podia mais pensar somente em sua própria vontade.

– Tive que arranjar um emprego mais sólido, Trowa. Não posso mais brincar de jogador amador esperando pela grande oportunidade de ir para um time oficial. – retrucou.

– Mas porque vocês irão se casar tão rapidamente?

– Para evitar que a gravidez seja alardeada e vista antes que ela se case. Afinal, os Peacecraft são uma família secular e não poderiam deixar que a sociedade fofocasse ao seu respeito. Querem evitar um escândalo. – um nítido tom de menosprezo pelo o que acabara de falar foi sentido pelo rapaz de olhos esmeraldas. – Quando Milliardo soube que a irmã estava grávida, ele veio até a mim hoje de manhã logo cedo, exigindo uma postural formal para com a irmã. Não pude deixar de me comprometer em me casar. Afinal eu também tenho a minha parcela de irresponsabilidade nisto. E Relena, apesar de seus mimos tolos, é uma boa garota... Não será nenhum sacrifício me casar com ela.

– Você ama Relena, Heero? – aquela pergunta foi a frase mais difícil que já havia feito a qualquer pessoa. E um leve tremor de ansiedade percorreu seu corpo pela resposta que ouviria. Uma resposta da qual já sabia o resultado.

– Eu gosto dela. Como disse ela é uma boa garota. É inteligente, bonita, carinhosa. Se você e os outros tivessem dado uma oportunidade a ela, teriam visto descoberto isso. Mas vocês acharam mais fácil rotulá-la e excluí-la do grupo. – Heero falava com sinceridade e convicção e seu olhar forte para o moreno rapaz que pilota apenas demonstrava isto. – Tenho a certeza que ela será uma boa mãe e juntos, conseguiremos ser uma família.

Não havia mais o que falar ou argumentar ou sequer perguntar nada sobre o fato exposto. Engolindo em seco, tentou colocar-se no lugar do amigo, e se fosse ele no lugar dele não deixaria a oportunidade de formar a sua própria família escapar. Porém não entendia a sua necessidade de sair da cidade. Ele estava de casamento marcado, com a mulher que gostava, ambos teriam um filho, ele teria um futuro promissor dentro das empresas Peacecraft... Um futuro brilhante e feliz. Então o porquê daquela fuga? Porque daquela forma? E a pergunta que não queria deixar de martelar a sua mente era porque Heero estava com aquele semblante tão estranho se era para estar feliz – ou**,** pelo menos, contente?

E mais uma vez um mundo nebuloso caiu entre os dois, afastando-os ainda mais do que aparentemente já estavam.

A estrada novamente testemunhou a apatia arrogante entre eles e pela primeira vez presenciou o grito selado de Trowa. Um grito que maldizia seu amigo, que o xingava por ter sido tão estúpido, que xingava a sua própria covardia.

Um rugido totalmente egoísta, de alguém que naquele momento passou a pensar somente em seu bem estar; que o informava de que mais uma vez estava sendo apático e conformista. Que o informava que mais uma vez seus receios estavam fazendo perder o restante de alguma esperança que ainda continha escondida dentro de si. A esperança de ser alguém.

A racional esperança de que no final do campeonato ele poderia ser descoberto por um olheiro e que seria convocado para um grande time. Mas sem Heero como o atacante principal... tinha certeza de que mal chegariam as finais.

Tudo estava se desmoronando bem ao seu lado, toda a sua possível vida e felicidade, mas espantosamente não conseguia sentir raiva ou sequer ódio por aquele ser ao seu lado. Apenas um sentimento o invadia desde o momento em que o ouvira dizer que se casaria... empatia?

Não. Não era empatia pelo destino do outro e com os olhos presos no outro veículo que despontava no sentido oposto**,** conclui que sentia solidão. Uma enorme e devastadora solidão o apertava o peito.

_Perda. _

Ele iria perder a única coisa que já tivera de verdade. _A possibilidade._

Porém um pensamento ainda mais racional e doloroso chegou aos seus pensamentos: como ele poderia ter perdido algo se nunca tivera o que mais desejava?

Mas em todos os pensamentos que se passava em sua mente, nenhum deles pensavam em Heero. No que o amigo teria que enfrentar ou no que já estava enfrentando. Era um sentimento totalmente egoísta**,** mas não conseguia pensar de outra forma. Ele e Heero e a amizade que tinham era tudo o que conhecia mais próximo de família depois que perdera tudo.

Havia sido a solidão que os aproximara: a solidão e a necessidade de ter alguém ao lado – um amigo e um irmão. Era tudo o que os unia até hoje**,** na vida adulta. E agora esta mesma solidão os afastava e de alguma forma e ele se sentia lesado. Porque agora Heero não estaria amais sozinho e nesta nova fase de sua vida; ele não poderia participar. Não estaria incluído**,** apenas poderia acompanhar de longe. E outra vez o sentimento de perda afligiu seus sentimentos.

Novamente estava perdendo alguém que amava e mais uma vez não era onipotente. Moveu-se sobre o banco e mexeu no câmbio do veículo**,** aumentando um pouco mais a velocidade. Olhando a estrada à frente e sua paisagem branca, ouviu a voz do outro lhe chamando a atenção.

– Dia 28. Relena escolheu o dia 28. Você poderia ser o meu padrinho? Preciso de algumas testemunhas. Pensei em você e no Duo. – Ouviu apaticamente.

– Ok. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder mediante aquele informação. Dia 28, pensou. _Menos de duas semanas a partir daquela sexta-feira em que se encontravam._

E ter noção daquela afirmativa apenas o levou lentamente a imagens de um acontecimento no pátio da universidade.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

O dia brilhava e todos haviam acabado de retornar das férias de verão. Ele estava no pátio externo da ala sul com sua camisa verde**,** sentado ao chão de pedras e encostado na baixa parede do chafariz. Tinha Duo de um lado sentado sobre o pequeno muro divisor das águas junto a Hilde, e do outro tinha Sally também sentada ao chão. Quatre estava logo ao seu lado.

O único que permanecia em pé era Wufei**, **que reclamava da possibilidade de todos não conseguirem comprar os ingressos para o show que todos estavam planejando ir no final de semana. Como todos haviam-no designado para tal missão, a reclamação era que Heero era o único que ainda não havia lhe entregue sua parte no dinheiro para poder comprá-los.

Ele desviou o olhar de sobre o amigo chinês para observar o monitor de seu celular para ver a hora. Não queria ter que concordar com o chinês invocado, mas Heero já era para estar presente. Quando um 'uuuhhhh' brincalhão na voz das meninas lhe chamou a atenção e olhando para onde todos mantinham o olhar desviado, não pode deixar de sorrir abertamente com a cena que presenciava ao seu lado. Quatre, para acalmar e calar Wufei**, **havia puxado o namorado para o seu lado e o selava com um rápido encostar de lábios, mas eficaz o suficiente para deixa o bravo rapaz levemente transtornado por estar sendo beijado em público.

Mas nada o preparou para ver a imagem de que estava vendo ao longe: aproximando-se, vinha Heero andando ao encontro deles de mãos dadas a Relena, uma linda garota que praticamente o perseguia desde o primeiro dia que jogaram oficialmente pela universidade no campeonato regional. Assim como ele próprio ficou estarrecido por aquela cena, a aproximação do estranho e surpreendente casal foi deixando todos ao seu redor mudos e transtornados.

Lembrou de Heero apresentando a garota como sua namorada**,** apesar de nenhum deles acreditarem no que estavam ouvindo. Recordou do encontro e da conversa que todos tiveram no vestiário. As palavras duras de Duo para Heero. "– Se é isto que você quer para sua vida Heero, o problema é seu. Mas não reclame depois da teia que ela vai formar sobre você, pois Relena Peacecraft é uma víbora mimada!"

Relembrou de como Heero se enfurecera e defendera a garota**,** pedindo que Duo a respeitasse.

Recordou com uma inesperada angústia as frases de Quatre destinada ao japonês:"– Se você não se esqueceu do que já passou por causa do gênio e dos mimos dela, é porque está disposto a mantê-los e agüentá-los. Mesmo não aprovando**,** estaremos ao seu lado quando você precisar. Porque você **_vai _**precisar de nós**,** quando descobrir a grande burrada em que esta se metendo."

"– Seu idiota cego!" As palavras raivosas ditas por Duo repetiam e repetiam em seus ouvidos como um vinil riscado transtornando-o ainda mais. Amargurando-o a cada metro percorrido.

Relembrou de como o amigo saiu furioso do vestiário**,** indo embora e de como toda a raiva e frustração de todos caíram sobre si.

E aquele momento desagradável invadiu suas lembranças.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

– Não acredito que você não irá fazer nada a respeito, Trowa. – O amigo de olhos violetas dirigiu a sua fúria interna para um outro alvo.

– Não estou te entendendo, Duo. – Respondeu apático.

– Não nos faça de idiotas. Não é novidade para nenhum dos presentes que você é completamente apaixonado pelo idiota do Heero! – Quando ouviu aquelas palavras direcionou o olhar assustado para os demais e Wufei e Quatre lhe afirmaram com a cabeça dando respaldo ao que o rapaz a sua frente lhe jogava na cara. – O único que ainda não percebeu nada foi Heero, mas este, temos que dar um desconto porque ele é um imbecil e a cada dia está provando que não pode mais responder pelo seus atos porque está ficando louco**,** além de completamente cego. – O amigo lhe informou assim que seus olhos se cruzaram.

– Cego ele sempre foi Duo, só que esta piorando a cada dia. – Um lamentoso loiro concluiu.

– E aí, você vai fazer o que? – novamente os olhos agressivamente violetas lhe exigiram uma resposta. Uma resposta a qual não podia dar.

– Nada. – novamente respondeu de uma forma alheia.

-Nada? Como assim, nada? Você vai permitir que o cara que você é a fim há anos se deixe envolver por uma garota como Relena? Uma garota totalmente fútil e desnecessária?

– Heero não é uma criança, sabe onde está se metendo. Ele fez a escolha dele, Duo. Não vou fazer nada, ele tem que ver por si só quem é a namorada. Além do mais, eu fui a fim do Heero quando adolescente. E isto é tudo – De baixo de toda a sensatez de suas palavras e da segurança de sua voz, ele estava parcialmente descrente.

Como contar ou explicar para os outros como estava se sentindo? Que a dor ainda estava presente e batia forte em sua consciência**,** que já lhe condenava pelos anos de omissão. Eles não entenderiam o terremoto que estava o seu interior... eles apenas enxergavam o que queriam ver.

Levantou-se do banco onde passara o tempo todo sentado, saindo do lado do amigo furioso, pegou sua bolsa e encaminhou-se para a porta. O que mais necessitava no momento era ficar sozinho para poder por seus sentimentos de novo dentro do lacre ao qual estava acostumado a viver. Mas parou no instante em que ouviu o que o outro lhe acusava. E quando seus olhos encontraram novamente com os dele a fúria que sentia era muito mais intensa do que jamais sentira na vida.

– COVARDE! – Novamente o xingamento e daquela vez não pode conter-se e voou em direção ao outro o segurando pela camisa, encostando-o ao armário vermelho de metal.

– E fácil acusar Duo. Venha para o meu lugar se quiser e aja da sua forma. – rosnou.

– Te garanto que se fosse comigo não o deixaria escapar! Não esconderia covardemente o que sinto por medo!

– Duo! – Ambos ouviram a recriminação na voz de Quatre, na tentativa de fazer com que o rapaz de longa trança parasse com suas acusações. Mas os dois também viram Wufei o segurar pela cintura e escutaram quando o mesmo o mandou ficar quieto, afirmando que ele, Trowa, precisava ouvir tudo o que Duo estava falando.

E o sentimento de traição o abalara. Todos os consideravam um covarde... talvez ele sempre o fora e isto que o incomodava. Por saber que até ele mesmo se considerava um.

– O que vocês querem que eu faça? – A voz ressentida e amargurada perguntou saindo antes que sofresse uma censura.

– Que lute, Trowa. Você sempre lutou pelo o que quis, lutou por sua carreira pelos amigos... agora esta na hora de você lutar pelo que sente, pelo seu desejo. E risque aquela garota loira da vida de Heero. Se você não fizer isto logo, depois será tarde demais. – Duo lhe respondeu com um brilho cintilando no olhar.

– Nós queremos que você encontre sua felicidade, que você tenha coragem de enfrentá-lo e conte tudo o que sente. Queremos que você lute. – Quatre com o mesmo brilho no olhar terminou os pensamentos e a fala do rapaz trançado.

– Tudo é muito poético e bonito. Mas vocês estão esquecendo uma coisa muito importante nisto tudo. A vontade e o desejo de Heero. Não posso simplesmente levá-lo para o cantinho e forçá-lo a aceitar e a ficar com um cara, quando ele é hétero. Ainda mais um que ele vê apenas como amigo desde que éramos pré-adolescentes. – O rapaz abaixou o olhar verde e largou a camisa do amigo a frente como se aquela verdade novamente lhe agredisse. – Não posso mais alimentar um sentimento que já nasceu fracassado. – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de deixar o vestiário.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

E com aquele pensamento vagando pela lembrança, começou recordar a cada dia que presenciava Heero e a namorada durante estes últimos meses. A cada saída deles juntos, a cada partida, o casal estava sempre grudados um no outro. A cada momentos daqueles ele tentava e conseguia repreender tudo o que sentia.

Um grito. Bastou um grito rouco e tudo foi perdido, tudo foi esquecido quando ouviu a voz de seu melhor amigo o chamando**,** enquanto suas mãos se fechavam-se inesperadamente sobre as suas no volante.

Quando percebeu estava diante de uma enorme carreta e iriam bater em menos de alguns instantes. Reagiu de forma rápida, segurou fortemente no volante o guiando e o movendo completamente para o seu lado direito fazendo com que voltasse de uma forma súbita para a sua pista real e no instante em que pisou freneticamente no freio para diminuir a velocidade o carro deslizou pelo gelo fino do asfalto os fazendo girar em seu próprio eixo algumas vezes até perder a aceleração e parar repentinamente.

A adrenalina que corria pelo seu corpo o excitava, o deixava ansioso e principalmente temeroso pelo que acabara de ocorrer. Por um segundo sua mente tornou-se turva devido aos giros involuntários. Sua respiração ofegante e rasa vazia com que o oxigênio demorasse a chegar ao seu cérebro. Seu peito movia-se desesperadamente em busca de ar e apoio.

– Quer nos matar? – Foi tudo o que ouviu Heero dizer com seu corpo rígido e sua voz forte. – Estava dormindo? – Ouviu a acusação indignada do outro no momento em que sua respiração começava a se normalizar.

– Não! Que porra, você acha que sou irresponsável? – Suas palavras saíram assustadas ao mesmo tempo em que raivosa. A raiva não era pelo motivo de Heero acusá-lo daquela forma, mas raiva de si próprio que quase deixara um grave acidente ocorrer pelo simples fato de não conseguir se concentrar, de apenas lembranças o afetarem ao ponto de quase matá-los.

Ao mover-se percebeu que suas mãos ainda permaneciam grudadas fortemente sobre o volante. Ato reflexo, as retirou do local, movimentando-as para depois voltar a por uma das mãos sobre o volante e a outra movendo a marcha, fazendo o carro voltar a se mover tirando-os do meio da pista e voltando ao trajeto original. A música ambiente continuava com seus riffs e acordes alternativos alheiamente a tudo ao seu redor, dando a impressão de que nada havia ocorrido e que ambos permaneciam inalterados como no início daquela jornada.

Devido à insistência de Heero, cedeu seu lugar para o outro e informou a que direção estavam indo, sem informar necessariamente o local que realmente iriam. Depois da primeira hora que o japonês estava no comando pararam para almoçar e logo depois retornaram para a fria e enevoada estrada.

Não soube dizer se foi porque Heero estava realmente conformado com tudo ou se pelo amigo estar dirigindo, mas observou que seu rosto estava um pouco menos tenso. E sua concentração habitual havia se normalizado. Em um leve movimento da cabeça, levou sua longa franja ainda mais para o centro de sua face, encobrindo com totalidade um de seus olhos quando passou a admirar o vazio branco e gélido ao lado de fora.

A noite caiu ainda mais fria e gelada, o cansaço e o tédio já era nítido entre os dois rapazes. E o silêncio parcialmente inocente, porém ainda mais constrangedor e estrangulador estava presente desde o incidente vespertino.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Pararam assim que avistaram o letreiro piscante de um hotel na primeira cidade que encontraram para passarem o pernoite.

Dividindo o mesmo quarto, Heero observou o corpo cansado do amigo deitado na cama ao lado. Assim que puderam relaxar depois de um banho quente, Trowa caiu sobre a cama e dormiu quase que imediatamente sem ao menos dizer nada. Aliás, Trowa não havia iniciado nenhuma outra conversa, depois do incidente na BR. Parecia que havia desistido de tentar saber o que estava o incomodando. – Melhor assim! – Falou em tom baixo com os olhos presos no movimento que a franja do outro fazia sobre o rosto adormecido.

Forçou-se a retirar o olhar de sobre o outro, mas o magnetismo que Trowa exercia sobre si ganhava de sua razão. Mas com a ansiedade e a peso da renuncia martelando seu peito, seus olhos recusavam-se a deixar de memorizar cada traço... e seu coração, de desejar contidamente cada pequeno centímetro dos lábios finos e levemente entreabertos.

Levantou-se lentamente de sua cama e se dirigiu para a outra, ficando em pé ao lado da mesma. A parca luz amarela entrava pelas frestas da persiana deixavam alguns riscos de luz moldarem não apenas o quarto como o cenário de um filme antigo de suspense, mas também moldavam a pele morena do outro o deixando com a aparência de um herói de filme noir. O ar quente do aquecedor juntou-se ao calor expelido pelo seu próprio corpo e por alguns segundos, Heero imaginou que ambas as energias estavam desreguladas devido à alta temperatura que passou a espelhar no corpo dormente.

Olhando para o rapaz deitado na cama um pouco mais abaixo, e no rosto tranquilamente adormecido, teve a certeza de que fizera a escolha certa. Trowa fizera muitas concessões em sua vida, dedicara-se e batalhara muito para conseguir a bolsa de estudo oferecida pela universidade. Não seria justo ele perder tudo o que havia conquistado ou o que poderia vir a conquistar.

Quando toda a humilhação e as ordens déspotas do treinador iniciaram, assim como a sua posterior chantagem, em nenhum momento o repulsivo homem escondera aonde levaria toda aquela humilhação – e muito menos envergonhara-se quando a chantagem velada para com ele se tornou real.

Heero, não pudera deixar de se indignar quando ouviu todas as palavras saírem de forma aviltantes daquela boca nojenta. Todas as vezes que se lembrava do que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses, a mesma indignação o invadia, e lhe causava pânico e nojo.

Caíra numa armadilha da qual não conseguia se desprender, se libertar: pelo contrário, cada vez era envolvido mais e mais.

Até aquela manhã.

A sua liberdade, a finalização de todas as suas humilhações e principalmente o futuro de seu melhor amigo haviam sido reescritos naquela manhã.

A gravidez de Relena, assim como o seu futuro casamento e a proposta de trabalho que fora oferecida... tudo foi muito providencial. Um deslize seu, uma falta de atenção... que acabou gerando aquela inocente vida que crescia no ventre de sua noiva fora a sua nobre 'salvação'.

Não que não gostasse de sua agora noiva. Como havia dito a Trowa, ele gostava de Relena, tinha um carinho único e especial por ela, e este afeto aumentou quando descobriu que estava gerando a sua família, uma família a qual sempre desejou ter para si. Mas também não seria hipócrita em negar que tudo ficaria muito melhor com a realização do matrimônio. E não poderia negar que todos teriam seus beneficios, pelo menos na parte da vida prática, funcional e financeira.

Dentre todos, Trowa seria o maior beneficiário. Pelo menos era o que sua consciência Heero lhe afirmava a cada instante.

Olhou novamente para o moreno adormecido, tendo a certeza do quanto seu cárcere havia sido necessário e do quanto a sua pronta aceitação ao casamento dele era providencial. Se um dos dois teria que ser realmente feliz dentro de tudo aquilo que estava vivendo, ele não se importava nem um pouco que esta pessoa fosse o seu melhor amigo. Esta era a sua certeza; assim com tinha a certeza de que faria de tudo para que sua futura família fosse feliz e estivesse sempre segura.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

_Olhou para o cronômetro. Quando o jogo fosse recomeçar, eles teriam apenas 12 segundos para armar uma jogada, fazer um gol e ganhar a partida. Arrumou seu capacete antes de se dirigir para a zona central do face off*. Apesar do gelo e do ar frio, uma gota de suor percorreu seu rosto se acomodando no final de seu visor, desviando a atenção de seus olhos azuis. _

_Seus pés iniciaram o seu trajeto deslizando pelo gelo com consciência e conhecimento. Seu gelo: o campo a que estava se dedicando desde que começara a andar e principalmente estava defendendo as cores de sua universidade. Ali era o seu território e faria de tudo, daria todas as gotas de seu suor para que vencessem. Não admitiria perder uma partida em seu território. Ainda mais em uma semifinal dos plays-offs regionais. _

_Seus olhos frios e inalterados observaram os demais jogadores o rodearem, assim como avistou o árbitro se aproximar e o jogador do time adversário o enfrentar com seus olhos castanhos debochados e seu sorriso triunfante. Sabia do porque daquele sorriso. Olhou para trás e o lugar de Wufei estava vago na defesa, e com a lembrança da briga que o amigo chinês havia iniciado um leve resmungo saiu de seus lábios. Wufei estava fora. Não podia mais contar com a sua habilidade de interceptar os atacantes e o centro atacante adversários – ele estava cumprindo a sua punição em ficar os restantes finais da partida no banco. _

_Olhou rapidamente em direção ao gol e o observou seu goleiro fazendo o sinal da cruz e seus olhos violetas praticamente transmutados atrás da máscara encararam o gelo e um infinito a qual não sabia identificar. _

_Sua atenção foi novamente desviada para o árbitro que já segurava o disco ao alto, preparando-se para liberá-lo ao jogo. A sua reação foi se posicionar em uma postura de ataque batendo com o taco no congelado chão. Quando o pequeno disco atingiu com violência a superfície branca cortado por uma cor vermelha, atacou. Saiu vencedor pela disputa do disco negro e, ao direcioná-lo para a zona morta, todos os demais jogadores começaram a se mover em espantosa velocidade, cada um posicionando seus devidos lugares. _

_Um violento grito saiu em sua voz em direção ao outro 'asa', lhe ordenando que saísse da marcação. Os segundos corriam pelo cronômetro. Os dois times estavam presentes na zona de ataque do time adversário, com exceção de seu goleiro que permanecia imóvel e atento a que ocorria a frente. _

_Nas arquibancadas a aflição e a ansiedade eram evidentes nas faces modificadas e todos já estavam de pé pela expectativa dos lances finais. Podia sentir o olhar atento dos demais jogadores e do técnico que permaneciam no banco sobre si e em sua decisão final. Avançou sobre a área de ataque e era impossível encontrar um espaço que pudesse avançar. Com a habilidade de seus olhos atentos observou a rápida movimentação de seus parceiros até que encontrou um olhar verde conhecido lhe gritando por atenção. _

_E aquele olhar por trás da máscara de acrílico precisou apenas menear levemente a cabeça, lhe indicando para onde deveria dar o passe. E sem ao menos piscar, obedeceu rapidamente àquela pequena ordem muda. E em instantes depois observava com admiração e inveja a presteza e habilidade de Trowa pegar o passe e dele dar um veloz e certeiro wrist shot* fazendo a luz e a sirene acima do gol adversário ser acionados._

_O sorriso que atingiu seus lábios foi o mesmo que adornava os dos seus companheiros de time assim como de todos os torcedores que assistiam. E vendo toda aquela manifestação de alegria, manifestação esta que logo foi refletida sobre seu corpo ao sentir o abraço forte de comemoração de Trowa sobre si e logo depois pode sentir a aproximação de Duo, pulando sobre eles – rapidamente seguidos por Wufei assim como do outro jogador._

_O estádio já estava vazio quando saiu do vestiário. A maioria de seus amigos de time também já havia partido para a comemoração no bar costumeiro ao qual também iria depois de encontrar com sua atual namorada. Enquanto andava pelo corredor que dava acesso a saída relembrava todos os passes, todas as falhas e fazia uma enorme nota mental para que fosse conversada no dia seguinte durante o treino. Erros de posicionamento assim como de organização ainda precisavam ser consertadas se o desejo pelo tricampeonato nacional permanecia vigente. _

_Ao passar pelo portal e chegar ao fim do corredor, avistou Relena parada enfadonhamente ao lado do seu elegante irmão mais velho, que conversava amistosamente com seu técnico ao lado do reitor da universidade, assim como dois membros do conselho estudantil. _

_No momento em que foi avistado por todos, sua jovem namorada correu ao seu encontro como se a sua aparição fosse lhe salvar de algum massacre. A noite estava clara e a lua brilhava no céu como que brindasse a sua vitória. E devido a esta grande luminosidade que pode perceber o brilho ainda mais fortes nos olhos de Relena, que estavam ainda mais azuis devido ao curto vestido azul ciano que cobria seu esguio corpo, deixando suas nobres pernas descobertas. E ao constatar isto, o sentimento de posse e ciúmes apoderou levemente de seus pensamentos. Sua expressão modificou completamente de 'namorado enciumado' para 'capitão que não quer conversar com os chefões' ao notar que todos os presentes chamavam pela sua presença. _

_– O nosso grande herói da noite finalmente apareceu. – O orgulhoso reitor falou assim que se aproximou do pequeno grupo. Todos os presentes fizeram questão de cumprimentá-lo com fortes apertos em sua mão calejada pelo taco._

_– Não sou o herói de nada, senhor. Se ganhamos esta noite, devemos isto a habilidade e velocidade do Barton. – sua fria resposta parece ter surpreendido a todos devido ao modo de como todos o olhavam, principalmente o técnico. _

_– Não seja modesto, filho. É claro que o Barton é um jogador extraordinário assim como você. E a melhor resolução de nosso treinador nestes últimos anos foi de te-los recrutados. – um dos conselheiros entrou na conversa. – Nosso time apesar do nome que carrega, nos últimos anos somente estava amargando derrotas. E por algum motivo o nosso treinador enxergou a luz que estávamos precisando. E foi mais rápido do que as demais universidades ao alcançá-los._

_– Obrigado, mas o mérito não é apenas meu, senhor. Todo o time merece o seu reconhecimento, fizemos um trabalho em grupo. A contratação de Chang e do Maxwell no mesmo ano que eu foi primordial para as nossas vitórias. – E com aquela resposta teve um olhar atravessado sobre si vindo do treinador. – Sem uma excelente defesa não adianta ter um bom ataque. E as nossas contratações apenas complementaram uma as outras. Foi a partir de toda esta visão que o técnico teve de nós, que formamos o time que somos. – Ao terminar sua fala percebeu que havia dito algo realmente muito bom, devido aos intensos sorrisos que lhe eram destinados. Apenas o treinador permanecia completamente alheio ao que dissera. _

_– Você fala realmente como um capitão e como um líder deve falar. Sim, toda a equipe merece o merecido aplauso. Mas se não fosse você e a sua capacidade de liderança, meu jovem, de nada adiantaria termos os melhores profissionais se eles não agissem corretamente. Em um jogo como o hóquei, é quase inevitável brigas entre os times no ringue; e o nosso time, nos nossos jogos raramente isto ocorre. E ficamos sabendo que esta política foi implantada por você, Yui. Então se permita receber elogios quando lhe são destinados, assim como as futuras críticas também. – O sorriso debochado de Milliardo depois de seu pequeno discurso apenas fez que sua irmã voltasse a lhe agarrar o braço com mais afinco. _

_– O Senhor Peacecraft tem toda a razão, meu rapaz. E tenha a certeza que enquanto você continuar com esta forte liderança nosso time continuará campeão. E aceite quando nos lhe chamarmos de nossa estrela. Por que é a única estrela que irá muito longe e nos orgulhará no futuro. Quando você estiver em um grande times nacionais, teremos orgulho de dizer que Heero Yui foi uma de nossas maiores estrelas. – A fala entusiasmada do Reitor soou em seus ouvidos como uma forma de bajulação altamente falsificada, mas mesmo assim moveu sua cabeça em forma de agradecimento. – Não fique encabulado. O que digo é a mais pura verdade, não estou certo, treinador Olson? – E todos os olhares foram desviados por alguns instantes para o treinador que permanecia estranhamente calado._

_E o mesmo confirmou ao que lhe haviam perguntado. Dando a sua opinião e a explicação sobre o sucesso do time. Elogiou não somente ao jovem atleta japonês como todos os demais. Terminou sua fala afirmando que não somente Heero teria a possibilidade de ir para um grande time no próximo ano, mas também Trowa Barton, e que este em especial já estava sendo sondado para ser contratado para times pequenos, porém profissionais. Em uma reação involuntária, Heero sentiu um par de vincos surgir em sua testa devido ao desagrado de ouvir aquela informação._

_Ter o conhecimento daquela notícia ali no meio daquela conversa desnecessária não foi nada agradável. E de alguma forma percebeu que o treinador havia gostado de ter dado aquela informação, dita como preciosa por ele, devido a sua incrível mudança repentina de humor. Mas assim como escutar aquilo havia lhe surpreendido, a mesma sensação de surpresa desagradável atingiu de igual forma aos demais ouvintes. _

_Choramingos e reclamações foram ditas e ouvidas dos nobres homens, com exceção do representante da família Peacecraft, que praticamente ordenou ao treinador que não fizesse a besteira de se desfazer do jovem atleta que vinha sendo o premiado centro-atacante da liga universitária por dois anos seguidos. _

_No final de tudo, e quando todos começaram a se dispersar, o treinador adquiriu uma promessa feita sobre mãos erguidas em seu olhar demasiadamente insolente e falso de que não iria se despor de seu jogador. Mas algo afirmava no interior de Heero que aquilo tudo não passava de uma encenação e que no futuro aquela conversa ainda seria inclusa em uma nova roda de bajulações. _

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

_Por algum motivo que desconhecia, os treinos estavam__ muito mais rigorosos nas últimas semanas. Principalmente para ele e para Trowa. Ambos por algum motivo estavam tendo horas extras de treinamento físico, treinos estes que estavam os esgotando fisicamente e os deixando exaustos para os estudos diurnos e para enfrentarem uma sala de aula acordados. _

_Nos últimos jogos, ora seu amigo estava tão fatigado em campo que tivera que ser retirado e posto no banco, ou nem era convocado a estar presente no time sem uma justificativa mais plausível. Eles ganhavam, mas tudo seria mais rápido e fácil se o centro-atacante mais promissor do time estivesse presente. _

_Diante da porta de madeira pintada de vermelho o capitão do time respirou fundo antes de bater. Depois de ouvir uma ordem de comando, adentrou ao covil nada discreto da sala de seu treinador._

_– O que você esta fazendo aqui Heero, no momento do treino? – o cumprimento altamente simpático do homem que estava sentado a sua mesa folhando alguns papeis lhe atingiu fazendo com que seu interior se contorcesse por algum motivo desconhecido._

_– Gostaria de saber do senhor a razão de estarmos fazendo treinos extras se não existe necessidade para isto. – Por alguma razão, Heero não gostou de ver o sorriso quase debochado que surgiu no rosto do homem a sua frente – e que estranhamente permanecia com o olhar nos papéis em suas mãos. _

_– Há... Você gostaria que eu te respondesse isto? Dê-me um bom motivo para que eu perca o meu tempo em lhe dar esta informação._

_– Por que com estes treinos consecutivos e intensos os nossos corpos estão ficando exaustos e não estão rendendo como o de costume. Trowa não está conseguindo se concentrar nos jogos. E estou sentindo dores. Se continuarmos com este ritmo a probabilidade de termos uma lesão grave aumentará. Sem falar que este ritmo está nos prejudicando nas matérias na faculdade._

_– E você acha que estes motivos são suficientes para vir aqui me questionar? Quem você pensa que é, meu caro capitãozinho? – O olhar que até aquele momento permanecera baixo ergueu-se, focalizando unicamente Heero. Neles o jovem percebeu uma fúria contida mas que estava prestes a escapar em algum momento. – Você entra em minha sala contestando o meu trabalho e exigindo respostas. Uma resposta que não tenho a obrigação de dar. Mas mesmo assim darei: eu estou fazendo isto porque eu posso. Por que aqui neste ringue, neste campo e neste time, quem manda sou eu. E eu quero que você saiba que nenhuma estrelazinha juvenil irá interferir no meu campo. – A raiva confinada permaneceu friamente contida em sua voz autoritária._

_– Não sei do que o senhor está falando. – A nítida falta de entendimento podia ser lida em seus confusos azuis._

_– Não sabe? Bem eu vou lhe explicar uma coisa, meu jovem atirador. Aqui você não é nada. NADA, entendeu? Você é um mero boneco que tem talento e que eu designei como capitão e – graças a isto, você se tornou a estrela em ascensão que é. Mas não pense que só porque caiu nas graças da princesinha Peacecraft e tem a proteção de seu irmão e consequentemente daquele reitor medíocre e de toda a sua turma de puxa sacos, que você é o Senhor Todo Poderoso e que isto lhe dá o direito de entrar aqui com esta sua pose arrogante e exigir coisas e respostas como se EU fosse o seu subalterno. _

_– O senhor esta tendo uma visão deturpada ao meu respeito assim como a minha atitude. E que eu saiba eu não tenho a proteção nem o patrocínio de ninguém. _

_– A sua arrogância é a sua maior fraqueza assim como sua maior virtude, Yui. Mas você não é nenhum idiota, assim como eu também não sou. Nós dois sabemos que este seu namorico com a senhorita Peacecraft – nada mais nada menos que a única filha do maior benemérito desta universidade – é que está sustentando toda esta sua pose de herói e estrela. Mas deixa eu lhe dizer uma coisa... Estrelas morrem e é muito fácil conseguir com que isto aconteça._

_– Eu nunca concordei com este título as pessoas que me enxergam como tal, treinador. Não tenho o poder de retirar-lhes esta visão._

_– Arrogância e prepotência. Uma combinação perigosa. – E novamente o sorriso demoníaco surgiu nos olhos e nos lábios do homem mais velho. – Vou lhe contar uma história. Como todos sabem um dia eu também fui uma estrela em ascensão como você, Yui. Eu tinha um grande futuro na minha frente. Fui tratado como um herói desde a escola e passando pela universidade. _

_"Também consegui uma bolsa nesta mesma universidade, anos atrás, assim como você. E no meu último ano, fui convocado para a seleção nacional para as Olimpíadas. Era o meu sonho sendo realizado: eu praticamente havia conquistado tudo e tinha o poder de decidir sobre minha vida e carreira. Mas como tudo que se conquista pode ser retirado da mesma forma... dias antes da minha viajem para o local de treinamento nacional, no meu último jogo por este time... Eu tive uma lesão grave. Rompi o ligamento patelar direito e perdi minha oportunidade de ter uma medalha de ouro, e não foi apenas isto que perdi. _

_Perdi o posto de estrela do time e perdi a oportunidade de jogar em um grande time, porque nunca mais o meu joelho foi o mesmo, há dezesseis anos não tínhamos os recursos que vocês possuem hoje em dia. E devido a babaquisse de um treinador idiota que me escalou em um momento errado, eu perdi tudo. Perdi meu futuro grandioso, perdi minha oportunidade, perdi meu nome. Chegou a um ponto que ninguém mais sabia quem eu era, cai em total declínio. _

_E quando me fiz a principal pergunta, Porque o técnico havia me posto para enfrentar sozinho dois dos piores e mais agressivos defensores, eu entendi uma coisa... ele fez isto porque **ele podia**. Porque ele **tinha** este poder." _

_E com aquela frase e com os olhos brilhando em desafio para o jovem atacante a sua frente o treinador sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira. Ele estava esperando apenas uma pergunta. Uma que ele já havia ouvido anteriormente de outros rapazes como o que estava a sua frente lhe enfrentando em sua postura altiva dos jovens. _

_– E porque o senhor me contou isto? – Bingo! A pergunta foi feita assim como estava esperando. _

_– Para que você tenha resposta a que veio buscar. Se eu estou lhe fazendo treinar mais, assim como ao seu inseparável amigo, é porque **eu **quero. E porque **eu** mando nesta porcaria. E vou lhe dar uma informação que eu demorei muito tempo para ter e compreender. _

_- O meu treinador fez o que fez comigo porque ele tinha o poder de controlar a minha vida. Exatamente quando eu achava que controlava meu ir e vir, minha carreira e que eu era a estrela do time e todos me idolatravam, aquele velho me mostrou que eu estava completamente errado, porque tudo o que eu fazia era porque ele ordenava. Desde a minha alimentação, passando pelos meus estudos, ele tinha todo o meu futuro em um pedaço de papel que eu mesmo assinei por livre vontade. Um papel com um contrato muito parecido com o que você e os demais rapazes assinaram, Heero. _

_Convicto de que tinha toda a atenção do jovem, continuou:_

_– E eu descobri que quem tem este poder, somente poderia ser um deus. Quando eu descobri isto, eu decidi que ser uma estrela era realmente muito pouco, Yui. Eu queria ser um deus. E desde então estou trabalhando para isto. Formei-me com louvor em educação física. Treinei os times mais baixos e repugnantes de adolescentes, trabalhei em faculdades completamente fracassadas, aturei pessoas como este reitor retardado para que meu nome fosse novamente lembrado e falado. Consegui em um pouco mais de 12 anos chegar até aqui e em quatro anos transformei um time completamente fracassado em um time bicampeão. _

_Nos meus planos, daqui a um ano ou dois terei a visibilidade que quero para ser convocado para treinar a nossa seleção nas próximas olimpíadas e em cinco anos estarei com meu nome no hall da fama do Madison Square Garden. _

_E se para isto tiver que passar por cima de jogadorzinhos prepotentes como você, não tenha dúvidas de que o farei. Sabe por que farei isto, capitão? Porque **eu** posso. Porque sou o líder desta porcaria, e não você. E principalmente porque sou o deus desta arena. **Eu **sou o seu deus, Yui"._

_As falas ferinas, déspotas e cheias de megalomania saiam de sua boca em uma fria entonação e evidente prazer, chocando ainda mais o rapaz à frente. Mas apesar de toda a loucura que ouvia, e que o chocava internamente, o atleta permanecia parado e sua postura imóvel demonstrava apenas sua frieza, na tentativa quase nula de não tornar-se vitima daquele discurso insano._

_– O senhor está louco. – atreveu-se falar e novamente recebeu um olhar diabólico como resposta, e daquela vez aquela forma de receber os seus comentários o amedrontou. _

_– Tenha mais respeito com o seu Deus, garoto. Você nunca sabe o que ele pode fazer contigo. – O treinador voltou a levantar-se e parou diante de seu jogador. – É verdade, você não tem medo do que eu possa fazer com você aqui neste time porque você, o capitão, tem as costas quentes, não é? Mas os demais não, não é verdade? – e novamente a face ameaçadora surgiu em sua visão fazendo que um leve tremor arrepiasse o seu corpo quando ouviu a ameaça ser dita em sua voz. – Como um Deus, Yui, eu vejo **tudo** e **sei de tudo** o que se passa em meu universo. Vocês acham realmente que eu não sei que ordeno o time que tem mais bichas por metro quadrado em toda a liga universitária assim como a profissional? – E mediante aquela forma de expressar-se do treinador, sentiu suas sobrancelhas se encontrarem novamente._

_– Peço que tenha mais respeito e se dirija a eles de uma outra forma._

_– A estrela está me pedindo para que eu tenha mais respeito com toda a cambada de viados a qual treino? Eu que lhe ordeno que tenha mais educação e que meça bem as palavras que você utiliza para falar com o seu mestre, seu garoto idiota. Porque eu posso acabar com você, mesmo não fazendo nada diretamente a sua imagem no time e na sua carreira. Como já lhe informei sou o seu Deus e como tal posso fazer o que eu quiser. Você já imaginou se a informação de que a maioria dos jogadores deste timeco aqui são uma cambada de mordedores de fronha, caísse nos ouvidos de todos os envolvidos na liga profissional? Acho que nenhum de seus amiguinhos conseguiria uma boa contratação, não é? Na verdade, tenho a certeza que a carreira deles terminaria por aqui mesmo._

_– O senhor não faria isto._

_– Faria isto é muito mais. Como ordenar que o seu querido amiguinho treine até a exaustão, o que o faria ter um estresse muscular muito forte, fazendo-o ficar um longo período sem jogar. E sem jogar, duvido que algum olheiro possa a vir a se interessar por ele. Ou quem sabe um dia o seu namoradinho não pareça por aqui com uma grave lesão em um dos tendões, acabando assim de vez como sua carreira esportiva e não sendo mais útil para o time?... Bye, bye, bolsa de estudos. _

_– O senhor não seria louco de fazer isto! Seria um crim... – Ouvir ameaças em relação a Trowa conseguiu tirar uma reação maior de Heero. O pânico começou a invadi-lo. _

_– Você não escutou nada do que eu te disse não é garoto estúpido? Qual a parte que você não compreendeu do eu posso fazer tudo o que quiser? Se eu tiver que destruir você e os demais para chegar onde quero... eu **irei **fazer. _

_– O... o que eu posso fazer para que o senhor não os destrua?_

_– Bom garoto! Começou a entender... Quero que você não fique no meu caminho. Se você está bem com todo o conselho de merda e com a família milionária, quero que você seja o condutor da minha luz para eles. Use a sua ilusória liderança para mostrar quem é a real mente brilhante deste time. Você continuará sendo a estrela promissora do time, Heero, mas exijo que tenha a humildade de dizer que quem é o Deus sou eu. Você consegue acompanhar o meu pensamento, ou ele é muito rápido para o seu raciocínio limitado?_

_– Se é visibilidade que o senhor quer... _

_– Muito bom garoto! Agora caia fora, porque você já ocupou em demasiado o meu tempo. – Heero ainda em choque porque havia concordado com uma chantagem, iniciou a sua saída da sala mais antes de a porta se fechar ouviu mais uma velada ordem déspota. – Não preciso lhe informar o que acontecerá se o que foi dito nesta sala for recontado pelos cantos no vestiário, não é estrelinha? _

_A porta bateu com violência atrás de si. Sua cabeça martelava de raiva e impotência. E caminhando pesadamente entre o longo corredor em direção ao gelo onde todos ainda permaneciam treinando percebeu que aquela história ainda se prolongaria por muito tempo. _

_Dois meses se passaram depois da conversa que tivera com o treinador. E desde aquele dia, observava quieto todo o desmando ditatório do déspota. E cumpriu com a sua parte do acordo. Observava calado e realizava todos os loucos treinos. Porém teve que admitir que todas as intenções e todos os planos do técnico estavam se realizando. _

_Com as constantes vitórias do time,__ ele havia ganho visibilidade perante a todos os críticos especializados sobre o seu trabalho e visão de não utilizar todas os seus melhores atletas de uma só vez. Todos passaram a admirar a sua força e sua personalidade assim como sua qualidade técnica, pois não havia um jornalista que não elogiasse a invejável forma física de seus atletas. A grande maioria no inicio o criticou justamente por isto, por ele não utilizar do talento do centro Trowa juntamente com a presteza de seu capitão, assim como as suas duas barreiras de defesa. Mas mesmo sem todos os titulares em campo, as vitórias continuaram. E com isto todos os olhares caíram sobre ele. Da forma como ele desejava. _

_E toda aquela certeza apenas o irritava ainda mais. A cada dia as chantagens a qual era obrigado a sucumbir se tornavam mais humilhantes e degradantes. E o pior que a cada dia tudo se tornava cada vez mais torturante, a ponto de estar quase perdendo suas forças em aceitar tudo sem ao menos contestar como fazia sempre. E naquele início de noite mais uma vez estava diante do grande e enlouquecido treinador e, perante seus olhos, cada dia mais predatório. _

_O treinador Jack Olson era um homem de 39 anos, esguio, porém muito forte. Possuía o corpo de um atleta que apesar da idade ainda demonstrava a força física e ágil do centro-atacante que fora um dia. Um homem que casou aos trinta e cinco com uma bem sucedida empresária de acessórios para esportes de gelo. Tinha uma filha, que aos quatro anos já presenteava o ringue com seus primeiros passos na patinação, seguindo os planos para a fama na patinação olímpica que seu pai já havia traçado para ela. Um homem que dentro de sua visão enlouquecida sempre conseguia o que queria e tinha o respeito de todos com o quais havia trabalhado, sem nunca ter havido nenhuma queixa ou recriminação. _

_– O senhor que falar comigo? – adiantou-se. A necessidade de sair daquele covil era emergencial perante o que sua intuição lhe afirmava._

_– Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. – o treinador esticou um pedaço de papel. _

_Ao ler o que estava escrito, veio a certeza de que sua intuição estava certa. Tudo estava se tornando perigosamente pior. E assim que terminou de ler, direcionou-lhe seu mais determinado olhar._

_– O senhor havia dado a sua palavra que não retiraria o Trowa do time. – O contrato redigido afirmava a transferência de Barton para outra universidade. Ele queria atingi-lo e já havia descoberto como, o treinador sabia da história que ambos compartilhavam e de como Trowa era a sua fraqueza, sua fortaleza e sua família. Ele havia percebido as fraquezas da personalidade de Heero, que pela família era capaz de fazer tudo para protegê-la._

_– Não vou, por enquanto. Queria lhe mostrar este contrato para apenas reafirmar o nosso Heero. Você não esqueceu sobre o nosso combinado, não é? Se você continuar o cumprindo o nosso acordo da forma que vem fazendo, este contrato não será assinado. Se você não percebeu eu ainda não o assinei. Tranqüilize-se que você não ficará longe de sua 'putinha' particular. – e novamente as agressões debochadas moldadas pelo sorriso terrível surgiam. O ego inflado pela arrogância marcava seu rosto, transformando-o em uma figura a qual não se podia comparar com nenhuma outra._

_– Peço que o senhor não se refira ao Barton desta forma desrespeitosa. Somos amigos. _

_– São amigos. É verdade. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Não acredito em amizades entre um homem e uma **bicha **que não tenha algum interesse sexual no meio. Você imagina o que a família Peacecraft faria se descobrisse que você e o viado do Barton se esfregam por aí desde sempre? – o treinador levantou-se caminhou em direção ao jovem de olhos azuis, retirando de suas mãos o precioso papel timbrado. – Provavelmente não fariam nada, não é? Já que todos sabem do gosto particular do vaidoso senhor Peacecraft por jovens loiros. – e uma gargalhada alta foi ouvida. _

_– Como disse, Trowa é meu amigo. E se o senhor não percebeu, não sou gay._

_– Mas como já diz o ditado, quem se mistura com os porcos... Até que se prove o contrário, garoto, o seu namorico com a princesinha já estará no lixo. E até porque convenhamos, senhor Yui, não minta para mim que você nunca se meteu onde claramente foi chamado. _

_– Não senhor. _

_– Sabe, isto é uma mentira. Porque eu também não sou gay e até eu quando tinha a sua idade já tive as minhas experiências. Imagine se você não as teve com tantos rapazes nus no vestiário à sua disposição. _

_– O que tudo isto tem a ver com o contrato que me mostrou, Senhor? _

_– Tem tudo a ver, capitão. Você realmente não percebeu isso? – A face transtornada de Heero se empalideceu no momento em que compreendeu o que o treinador estava querendo com toda aquela história: mais uma das suas chantagens. Mas daquela vez era a mais baixa e repulsiva de todas. E quando um toque audacioso atingiu seu órgão íntimo por sobre a calça do uniforme, o rapaz paralisou. – Você irá cooperar ou terei que assinar aquele contrato e acabar de vez com a vida de seu namoradinho._

_Heero ficou mudo. Sua postura, porém, permaneceu inabalável, pois sabia do que aquele louco era capaz. E depois de tanta humilhação sofrida o seu espírito estava cansado, cansado de aceitar todos os desmandos. E quando a ordem de baixar as calças lhe foi dada, as mãos calejadas de Heero a cumpriu como todas as outras ordens anteriores. Sentiu seu corpo sendo manipulado e empurrado contra a mesa._

_Seu estômago revirou assim como todas as suas vísceras se contorceram ao sentir a mão do outro homem tocá-lo intimamente, o manipulando. Assim como seu corpo rejeitou automaticamente esses toques, afastando-se dos lábios que insistiam beijar a pele de seu pescoço. E dentro daqueles afagos repulsivos, escutou um gemido sufocado assim que um membro ereto, mas ainda oculto por uma calça, encostou-se à sua perna, friccionando-se contra ela. _

_Sua mente revoltou-se ao ver aquele homem abaixar em sua frente e engolfar-lhe o sexo com rapidez e com mais experiência na sucção do que as garotas com quem costumava sair antes de conhecer Relena. Mas essa última experiência é que lhe estava dando mais revolta, uma revolta interna e pessoal ao saber que seu corpo estava correspondendo aos toques recebidos. Estava excitado e isto devido às caricias orais de um homem que odiava de todas as formas que se poderia odiar alguém. A frase dita com tanto orgulho na voz daquele miserável "Não sou gay" ecoava repetidamente em seus ouvidos no lugar dos gemidos emitidos por ele no momento em que passou também a se masturbar junto com seu trabalho oral. _

_Aquela visão, aquela sensação era tudo tão ridiculamente constrangedor e repulsivo que no momento em que sentiu o seu prazer sendo lançado para o interior da boca daquele homem, se sentiu muito mais violado do que se tivesse ocorrido o sexo anal não correspondido. Ter prazer, sentir o êxtase e esta sensação ser proporcionada através de sua fraqueza. Era tão surreal, incompreensível e muito mais invasivo. _

_Não soube em que momento o outro encontrara o seu ápice, somente percebeu que tudo havia terminado quando seu órgão genital fora abandonado e o treinador Olson levantou-se, arrumando suas próprias calças._

_A única força que teve foi a de encará-lo e esse o correspondeu da mesma forma indiferente, antes de voltar a se sentar em sua enorme cadeira de couro e instantes depois o ordenar sair de sua sala. E novamente a ordem de ficar calado sobre o que ocorrera em sua sala voltou a ser pronunciada. _

_Os dias se passaram e a sensação de ser usado pulsava em seu corpo, reprimindo-o e enojando-o a cada lembrança do gozo alcançado; suas memórias não o libertavam. Em meio a tanta raiva e angústia trancafiadas, tinha também que pensar e resolver sobre a notícia-bomba que Relena havia jogado sobre si: seria pai… e não estava realmente pronto para aquela responsabilidade. E quando sua mente computava todos os pros e contras sobre a circunstância paterna, uma mão conhecida agarrou-lhe uma das nádegas com força, retirando-o abruptamente de suas preocupações. Tão imerso estava, que mal pôde reagir quando outra mão puxou-o e arrastou-o até o vestiário. _

_– Sentiu saudades, capitão? – a fala cínica ressoou em seus tímpanos como se fossem balas de fuzis. – O que está fazendo por aqui e ainda coberto apenas por uma toalha, se não é me esperando?_

_– Já estava me vestindo, senhor. – foi a resposta por entre dentes do jogador japonês._

_– Estava? Que dizer que não vai se vestir mais? – e novamente o cinismo foi cuspido através de suas palavras. – Se não vai mais, então que dizer que você estava realmente me esperando. Não seja mais uma destas bichas fáceis que são os seus amigos. Seja um pouco mais difícil, estrelinha, assim é mais prazeroso. _

_– Eu estou me vestindo, senhor. Tenho um encontro urgente com a Relena esta noite, treinador Olson. – Heero continuava a mexer em seu armário enquanto falava. Tentava a todo custo não enfrentar os olhos de seu algoz, senão todos os sacrifícios que fora capaz de fazer até o momento iriam para o ralo, caso destinasse àquele rosto asqueroso o soco que estava formado em seu punho fechado. _

_– É claro! Não podemos deixar a princesinha de porcelana ficar sem o seu machinho não é? Mas eu tinha outros planos para você, nobre capitão. – e finalmente seus olhos se cruzaram e o que Jack Olson viu neles apenas fez com que sua excitação aumentasse em seu desejo. – Não me olhe desta forma, porque isto me excita ainda mais, e sabe por quê? Porque adoro meter em jovens arrogantes como você. Não imagina como é prazeroso ver olhos prepotentes como os seus completamente subjugados olhando para o chão, enquanto eu os coloco de quatro. _

_– O senhor é um homem doente e patético. – o rosnado em forma de frase apenas fez com que o técnico Olson se aproximasse de seu corpo, posicionando-se melhor às suas costas, segurando em sua cintura, forçando seu corpo no do atleta, iniciando um leve roçar de seu baixo ventre nas nádegas que encontrou. _

_– Posso ser doente como você diz, mas tenho **poder** sobre você, estrelinha de araque. Tenho tanto poder que até o fiz gozar sem você querer. – As palavras sussurradas sobre a pele fria de seu pescoço apenas pioraram o seu humor, fazendo-o relembrar novamente daquele fatídico momento e um novo rosnado baixo atingiu os ouvidos do homem o fazendo gargalhar._

_O movimento dos quadris sobre a toalha que envolvia sua cintura continuou e se intensificou quando a sensação da língua úmida e nojenta percorreu sua nuca. Daquela vez seu corpo não reagia ao estímulo provocado, ao contrário do corpo grudado indesejado colado ao seu. A sensação de ter novamente um pênis ereto roçando em seu corpo era muito mais que repugnante, era quase mortal. A sensação da morte deveria ser parecida com o que estava sentindo naquele momento onde o homem mais velho forçava violentamente seu pênis contra seu traseiro mal coberto. Heero ouvia distintamente os sons proferidos pelo êxtase prazeroso daquele friccionar sobre si sair da garganta daquele homem que deveria ser o seu exemplo, seu orientador, protetor e não seu torturador. _

_O som da fala alta de alguém vindo pelo corredor foi ouvido dentro do vestiário. A apreensão no treinador ficou clara devida a sua súbita parada em busca pelo prazer. A voz que Heero identificou como sendo de Duo aproximava-se a cada momento, obrigando o técnico a se afastar e sair do local ao que estava agarrado como um animal no cio. No momento em que o goleiro entrou no vestiário falando ao seu celular, o técnico já se encontrava na saída que dava acesso ao corredor de sua sala particular no andar superior e que tinha visão plena para o interior da arena._

_– Interrompi algo? – A fala perturbada do jovem de cabelo trançado tentava compreender o que presenciara, notando a palidez no rosto e o corpo praticamente desnudo do amigo. _

_– Não, Maxwell. A minha reunião com Yui já terminou. O que teremos que resolver ficará para amanhã de manhã. – Jack, que já havia coberto seu corpo, no claro intuito de esconder sua latente ereção com um dos abrigos vermelhos disponíveis pelo local, mais uma vez enviou uma de suas ordens veladamente. _

_– Pela manhã eu tenho uma reunião agendada com Milliardo Peacecraft. – limitou-se a responder. _

_– Sendo assim, não podemos deixar a Vossa Alteza esperando. Mas quero você no meu escritório no período da tarde no intervalo dos treinamentos. – dito aquilo a figura do déspota sumiu diante deles indo para sua sala. _

_Assim que ele se foi um sonoro "Cretino" foi dito entre dentes pelo jovem que acabara de chegar._

_– Você está bem? – mediante a afirmativa continuou. – Aquele cretino queria nos impor mais o que desta vez? – Duo parecia realmente preocupado com a expressão que estava vendo no rosto do seu amigo. Uma mistura de ódio, raiva e mais alguns sentimentos baixos que não conseguiria descrever. _

_– O de sempre. Nos fazer treinar até que um de nós arrebente de vez. Não se preocupe, sei como lidar com este filho-da-puta. Falta muito pouco para ele cair de seu pedestal. _

_._

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Notas da autora: **

Face off – Local destinado aos recomeços do jogo. Em uma partida de hóquei no gelo, podem haver inúmeros recomeços devido a alguma falta ou uma parada devido a uma briga ou discussão. Ao todo são 9 áreas de face offs em toda quadra/pista/ arena.

Wrist shot – Capacidade de propulsionar o disco em alta velocidade em direcção à baliza onde a lâmina do taco que está em contacto com o gelo no momento em que a lâmina propulsiona o disco, com força, rapidez e pontaria.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Retratações**: Não sou a proprietária e nem a criadora dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Eles pertencem à Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Mas a história, o roteiro e os personagens originais me pertencem. ^-^

.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: On the Road**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Casal:** 3x1; 1x3

**Censura: **M; NC/17; + 18

**Avisos:** As partes em _itálico_ significam lembranças.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

Apesar de toda a neve que caía, o dia estava plácido e o fraco sol tentava demonstrar sua força entre o nublado horizonte e a grande parceira de viagem, que apesar de estar vazia estava menos solitária naquela manhã do que os dois rapazes, que continuavam perdidos em seus próprios mundos e conflitos.

Nada conseguia penetrar a barreira de segurança que ambos criaram ao seu redor. Mas na verdade ambos os mundos estavam interligados por aquela estrada. Um, guiando o veículo sem saber para onde estava indo, confiando apenas nas instruções do parceiro ao lado e o outro, sentado à sua revelia na poltrona ao lado, indicando o caminho para o local da fuga e refúgio do amigo, levando-o para onde um dia já fora o seu lugar seguro... Para dentro da parte mais secreta e dolorosa de sua existência.

A casa localizada no interior de uma grande aérea repleta de árvores desnudas pelo inverno foi avistada minutos depois que se afastaram da pequena cidade localizada à margem do grande lago.

Não sabia do porque de estarem ali, não sabia onde estava apesar de ter visto o nome da cidade localizada na placa da entrada; não sabia de quem era aquele imóvel; a única coisa que sabia era que observar Trowa ficar cada vez mais introspectivo a cada metro aproximado lhe informava que aquele lugar, de alguma forma, o atingia. E saber disto não era reconfortante, muito pelo contrário, o afligia de uma forma que não podia descrever.

Estacionou ao lado da casa e observou atentamente quando Trowa desceu do carro com a visão focada em algo que não sabia especificar ou sequer identificar devido à cobertura que sua franja fazia em seus olhos.

E antes mesmo que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta para elucidar onde estavam, viu o moreno mais alto caminhar quase em transe para a área externa que possuía um declive e um pequeno bosque mais abaixo, deixando-o onde estava.

Caminhou por entre as árvores com dificuldade, perante a quantidade da recente de neve acumulada. Tentava seguir o rastro que Trowa deixava para trás, porém era quase inútil. Tinha deixado passar apenas alguns minutos para segui-lo, sua preocupação em saber se havia – ou não – alguém dentro da residência e se aquele lugar era realmente um local seguro suprira, inicialmente, a sua necessidade em saber o que o outro estava fazendo.

Não que isto não o preocupasse, mas saber onde estava era vital para a proteção própria quanto ao de Trowa. Assim que o rapaz mais alto desapareceu por entre as árvores, Heero caminhou para a entrada, subiu os degraus adentrando a varanda. Observou atentamente cada detalhe e móveis dispostos no local e antes mesmo de bater a porta algo brilhante preso a ela chamou sua atenção. Finalmente descobrira onde estavam; na casa que um dia abrigou a família Barton.

Quando o avistara sentado em um tronco, seu coração bateu mais forte por alguns instantes pelo pensamento que floresceu em meio a todas as possibilidades que surgiam. Caminhou até o rapaz e sentou ao seu lado, ambos olhando para o lago congelado diante de seus olhos. O frio arrebatador entrava pela suas mãos descobertas e gelavam os seus ossos. Assim, observou como Trowa parecia tremer minimamente também, apenas não soube se era pelo frio ou não. Enquanto pegava suas luvas no bolso observou como o ar condensado da respiração do rapaz ao lado estava pesada e rápida. Porém voltou a observar silenciosamente a paisagem bucólica do lago congelado no meio de todo aquele bosque de árvores caducas.

– Eu fui o culpado pela morte de minha mãe. – O jovem disse depois de ter passado alguns minutos desde que Heero sentara ao seu lado. E mediante aquela afirmativa, não ouviu nenhum som ou palavra vinda do rapaz japonês ao seu lado e continuou com o que estava contando. Seus olhos verdes vidrados no vazio de suas lembranças, fazendo-o recordar cada sensação, cada passo, cada ato da ação e do dia fatídico. O maxilar rígido, pela culpa que sempre cultivou, tentava em vão fazê-lo ficar quieto mais uma vez. – Nós sempre vínhamos patinar neste lago desde que aprendi a ficar de pé em cima dos patins. Enquanto meu pai me ensinava os primeiros mandamentos do jogo, minha mãe sonhava com o dia que foi medalhista em patinação artística. – E no momento em que sua memória infantil lhe mostrava a face risonha da mulher enquanto falava de como era a sua roupa ou a música que a embalou nas apresentações, não pode evitar ou reprimir que um singelo sorriso surgisse no meio de todo aquele turbilhão de dor que estava pronto para surgir.

Um sorriso singelo, porém com tanta carga de tristeza e saudosismo que Heero não conseguiu deixar de observá-lo. E preso dentro daquele ínfimo sorriso também se perdeu, deixando vir à tona tudo o que sempre se esforçou em reprimir.

– E o que aconteceu? – Ele sabia que a senhora Barton havia morrido afogada. Trowa mesmo lhe havia dito, assim como uma vez quando ainda eram adolescentes, que eles haviam se mudado para sua cidade justamente por este fato.

Com a morte da jovem patinadora, toda a família ruiu. O patriarca, para fugir de sua responsabilidade e pelo remorso, entregou-se ao álcool até tornar-se alcoólatra. E aos onze anos de idade o menino de olhos verdes se encontrava órfão de mãe e tendo que cuidar de um pai bêbado além de ministrar a própria vida, sua dor e solidão.

Devido a todos estes fatores, Trowa se tornou um jovem recluso e depois se tornara no homem que estava ali ao seu lado. Um cara solitário, que conhecia a solidão tão bem quanto ele próprio a conhecia. Mas apesar de todos os fatores adversos, o rapaz nunca desistira, nunca foi vencido por nada nem mesmo quando seu pai partiu de vez, abandonando-o à própria sorte três anos depois que eles haviam saído de sua cidade natal.

O rapaz moreno sempre lhe dizia que a única coisa boa que o pai deixara para trás fora a sua emancipação. Trowa cresceu lutando pelo seu próprio sucesso, como se devesse satisfações não somente para ele próprio. Lutou, passava dias e dias treinando e aprimorando suas técnicas de jogo e suas jogadas, inúmeras vezes ambos sucumbiram à exaustão em cima do gelo. Devido a todo o passado do homem que se encontrava ali sentado com os braços tensos cruzados na frente do peito, que ele o respeitava acima de tudo e por ele somente, por ele e o seu futuro merecidamente grandioso, que se sacrificara.

Trowa, sentia o peito doer a cada segundo, em resposta pela violência de suas vivas recordações. Negava, negava a todo o instante que necessitava se abrir. Ele queria, inconscientemente sabia que havia sido levado para aquele local justamente para que todas as palavras que há anos estavam guardadas em sua garganta fossem enfim libertadas. Retirou sua visão do lago e dirigiu-a ao outro que ainda permanecia com os olhos azuis lhe observando cada milímetro de sua face, esboçando cada ínfima reação para, quem sabe, também julgá-lo e culpá-lo como ele mesmo fazia durante todos estes anos.

Heero, o único a quem cogitaria se abrir e confessar todos os seus crimes, talvez também fosse o único que pudesse entendê-lo. Não que Duo, Wufei, Quatre ou uma das meninas não o fossem, mas seu inconsciente já estava muito massacrado para poder escolher a pessoa correta. Estava prestes – já havia começado, na verdade – a contar o seu passado sabendo que o futuro era inexistente. Nada mais importava, o vazio existente dentro de si, criado muitos anos antes, não queria mais permanecer oculto.

E dentro da solidão daquele bosque o amigo voltou a olhar para o lago branco e permitiu que as palavras que ainda lhe rondavam fossem expressas.

– Um dia em que a neve caiu bem fraca e o tempo estava relativamente agradável meus pais me trouxeram para cá. Era pra ter sido um dia como demais. O lago não estava tão congelado quanto deveria estar naquela manhã e quando minha mãe patinou para o outro lado em que estávamos, o gelo não estava firme o suficiente e se partiu, fazendo-a cair no interior do lago. Nós corremos até ela…

O rapaz deu uma pausa do que falava e a melancolia por um momento cedeu lugar a face de incompreensão pelo o que acabara de dizer.

– Mas não conseguíamos pegá-la, pois água estava extremamente gelada, o peso das roupas e dos patins… ela se debatia e isto fazia piorar o desespero dela… Meu pai me obrigou a ir embora, ir buscar socorro. Eu fui, mas por algum motivo que não me lembro olhei para trás e… e vi, o vi empurrando a cabeça dela para dentro da água gelada. Não consegui fazer nada, apenas fiquei parado o observando. Ela tentava emergir e buscar ar, enquanto meu pai a impedia. – A voz totalmente distante do fato e da ação era surpreendente fria para qualquer um que a escutasse.

– E por que ele fez isto?

– Minha mãe não era uma pessoa normal. Ela era bipolar e quando entrava em crise, transformava a vida de todos. Havia dias que ela não reagia a nada e, em outros, era tão agressiva que... eu acho que ele não agüentou mais a humilhação de apanhar da mulher. E quando teve a oportunidade de se ver livre de todo aquele trabalho de cuidar dela, ele aproveitou.

– E ninguém jamais suspeitou?

– Não. Para os oficiais que chegaram aqui depois, ela havia morrido num afogamento acidental. – A voz firme foi ouvida. – E eu nunca contei o que havia visto, porque acho que também queria que aquilo acontecesse… fui cúmplice a aquele assassinato. Eu também matei a minha mãe.

Os braços do rapaz de franja que permaneciam cruzados sobre o corpo foram soltos no sentido de alívio. Ele nunca havia contado para ninguém como tudo ocorrera. Era como se a barreira que havia se instalado em seu corpo e em sua mente, que o impedia de falar, mesmo quando todos praticamente o imploravam a tanto, tivesse ruído naquele poucos instantes.

Suas mãos gélidas encontraram o calor dos bolsos do casaco negro, no instante em que sua fala foi interrompida pelo tremor que tentava se instalar pelo seu corpo. Uma apreensão surgiu, impedindo-o de olhar para o ser ao seu lado e observar as poucas reações expostas. Por mais que sempre soubesse identificar cada ínfima expressão que Heero dava, por este motivo não queria encará-lo ver os olhos cerrados estreitamente, o julgando como um ser inferior diante de sua real e dolorosa fragilidade. Não era um fraco, mas todos os seres humanos possuíam seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

Heero ouviu tudo em silêncio, um calar que fazia com que se sentisse tão impotente quanto ausente ao sofrimento velado de tantos anos do amigo. Mesmo não demonstrando, o coração em seu peito batia acelerado. Não pela história ouvida, mas pela sua inexpressiva reação em consolar o inconsolável. Não podia fazer nada pelo passado, seu futuro estava sendo escrito em algum cartório da cidade. Mas o presente estava a sua disposição, ali ao seu lado, esperando com seus olhos verdes que algo fosse feito.

Quando se descobrira apaixonado pelo rapaz de olhos esmeraldas, sua primeira reação foi o choque… e a negação surgira. Ficara nesta negação por longos meses. Aquilo era errado, principalmente pela confiança que Trowa destinava a ele. Não deveria traí-lo daquela forma. Mas traíra sua amizade quando o desejo por Trowa se tornou quase insuportável, com medo de que o outro descobrisse, se afastou.

Manteve-se longe, tentando controlar o incontrolável. Preferiu se distanciar, afastar a simples possibilidade de acabar cometendo algum ato que viesse a se arrepender. Assim que passou a aceitar o fato do que estava sentindo preferiu calar-se. Não podia declarar-se e nem saberia dizer tal coisa ou nem como poderia fazê-lo. Sabia da orientação sexual do amigo, Trowa nunca escondera de ninguém o gosto e apreciação por rapazes frágeis. Tipos tão característicos de beleza andrógena e delicada que destoavam da sua beleza mais forte, masculina e porque aos próprios olhos, faltava-lhe beleza. Heero sentia-se inadequado com tudo o que estava surgindo e principalmente sentia-se confuso.

Mas agora já tinha uma única certeza em toda a sua patética vida. Caso suportar calado e sem reagir à chantagem que vinha sofrendo fosse o preço a pagar para preservar a vida e o sonho da única pessoa que sentia necessidade de preservar e proteger, suportaria. Faria de tudo para vê-lo bem, para vê-lo sorrir de seu jeito único quando tudo estava perfeitamente em ordem, para vê-lo relaxado e livre das apreensões e traumas que o faziam ficar daquela forma como se encontrava bem ali na sua frente.

Seu presente estava tão perto, seu real prazer estava a menos de um palmo de distância. Sua vida presente havia lhe trazido para aquele lago congelado no intuito de protegê-lo, de preservá-lo, ajudando-o a fugir de sua atual e desastrosa realidade e acabou lhe mostrando o lado mais fraco de alguém que sempre imaginou ser inabalável.

E se quisesse, pelo menos uma vez na vida, saber o que era ter alguém que amava nos braços e sentir o seu gosto teria que agir rápido. Sob o risco de destruir sua longa amizade.

O coração de Trowa acalmou-se com o passar dos minutos, apesar de aquela paisagem bucólica lhe fazer ter intensos e profundos pesadelos quase todos os dias. Levantou e retirou suas mãos do bolso trazendo em uma delas um gorro que logo ensaiou vesti-la. Mas sua ação foi interrompida no instante em que ouviu seu nome ser dito. Apenas virou-se olhando para seu interceptor através dos fios castanhos de sua franja. E por um momento identificou em Heero uma dúvida brilhando em seus orbes azuis tão aparentemente frios quanto o lago gélido que vislumbrava emoldurando as costas do rapaz japonês.

– Por que você me contou isso? – A pergunta foi sincera. Realmente queria entender e compreender o fato de ter sido o escolhido para tal confissão. Mas apenas recebeu um dar de ombros como resposta. – Por que você me trouxe para cá, então?

– Por que você me pediu.

A resposta saiu rapidamente e de uma forma que Heero não esperava que fosse. Somente por aquele motivo: ele havia _pedido_ e Trowa atendera. Levara-o para dentro do mundo que tanto o machucava. Todavia, ainda queria entender o motivo.

– Temos que passar na cidade e comprar algumas coisas antes de anoitecer. –Trowa avisou-o.

Abandonou o azul que o encarcerava e voltou a caminhar pela neve, retornando ao caminho por entre as árvores em direção ao carro.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Os dias seguintes passaram calmos e lentamente. Trowa apenas avisara a Duo onde estavam para o de acaso algo ocorrer. Os dois passaram a dividir os seus minutos e horas diárias apenas com a presença marcante de cada um.

Faziam suas refeições no pequeno restaurante local. Passavam horas explorando a cidade ou ficavam em casa lendo um livro que cada um escolheu na pequena biblioteca que a casa possuía. À noite ou assistiam à TV ou disputavam algum dos jogos encontrados nos armários: xadrez, cartas… Tudo era utilizado para livrá-los do tédio ou para desviar a atenção de seus verdadeiros pensamentos. E em apenas cinco dias de convivência mútua, ambos já conseguiam distinguir hábitos e gostos que jamais perceberam em anos de uma duradoura coexistência.

Observações que anteriormente nunca haveria notado, mas que naquele momento, eram quase vitais. Como por exemplo, quando o rapaz de olhos verdes notou, em um dia que foram ao bar jovem local, como Heero era totalmente indiferente à abordagem direta das garotas que o cercavam e aquela pequena observação fez com que surgisse um brando sorriso entre seus lábios encostados no gargalo da garrafa de cerveja.

Ou como ele reparou como Heero acordava sedento, indo sempre em busca de água assim que acordava. Ou mesmo quando Heero se surpreendeu ao notar a preferência de Trowa por um determinado tipo especifico de bebida ou que o rapaz se sentia mais disposto após o sol se despedir no Oeste.

Mas sete dias se passaram rapidamente desde que ambos chegaram àquela casa os privando da realidade que estava a quilômetros de distância. A vida continuava lá fora e eles sabiam disso.

Na noite do sexto dia, Wufei havia telefonado para Trowa informando que o time havia perdido o último jogo e que o time não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com o fato. Também informou que a noiva de Heero estava quase indo à polícia dar queixa pelo desaparecimento do oriental. Logo depois, recebeu a ligação do seu instrutor e do treinador ameaçando-o categoricamente. A vida não parava e parecia impedir que aquela convivência continuasse.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Mais uma vez a estrada se tornou parte integrante de cada um dos dois rapazes. Um personagem que anteriormente acompanhara calada a pseudo fuga, agora era cúmplice dos segredos que cada um guardava; e principalmente ela era a certeza de que assim que a eles terminasse de percorrê-la e chegassem ao seu destino, pois tudo, absolutamente tudo, estaria do mesmo jeito de quando partiram.

E por este motivo a viagem de volta foi ainda mais longa. A neve caía, desta vez bem forte e intensa, tornando o retorno perigoso e arriscado. A estrada parecia não querer que os rapazes abandonassem aqueles bons momentos. A cada quilômetro percorrido, o chão ficava mais escorregadio e a neve acabou vencendo-os, obrigando-os a fazer uma parada no motel de estrada mais próximo que Trowa pôde avistar diante do mundo branco que o cegava.

Depois de um dia e de uma enorme nevasca, Trowa finalmente chegou à portaria do amigo e em silêncio o viu deixar seu carro e caminhar em direção ao pequeno e antigo prédio. Ao vê-lo entrar e fechar a porta de vidro atrás de si sentiu um enorme vazio percorrer todo o seu ser, alojando-se em seu peito.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Sentado no sofá com o olhar vazio sobre os livros abertos à mesa da sala, o jovem permitiu que um inaudível lamento saísse de seus lábios. Ele havia perdido uma grande parcela das provas e do tempo de estudos quando fora com Heero à sua cidade natal. Agora estava tentando recuperar estes dias com horas extras não só de estudos mas também de treinamento.

_Tentando_, esta era a palavra correta, porque simplesmente não conseguia fazer tudo o que planejava.

Olhou ao redor de seu apartamento, sentindo-se incomodado. Na verdade tudo o incomodava, sentia-se deslocado dentro de sua própria casa e isto estava começando a irritá-lo. Mas ele compreendia o seu real motivo para o incômodo e isto também o entristecia.

O motivo de todo o seu deslocamento dentro de seu próprio espaço tinha um único nome, um cheiro único que não sentia mais todos os dias, uma única energia que circulava pelos cantos e um único corpo que ocupava todos os espaços vazios…

Sentia falta da presença rotineira de Heero caminhando silenciosamente pelos cômodos. Sentia falta de tudo o que vivenciara naqueles dias de reclusão.

Desviou seu olhar para a janela aberta e o dia cinzento apenas o informava que não conseguiria mais fingir que o seu mais forte sentimento ainda estava presente e vivo. Não podia mais ignorá-lo como estava fazendo nos últimos anos. Agora era tarde.

O paletó usado na cerimônia de casamento permanecia pendurado na porta do armário esperando que fosse levado para a lavanderia. A postura quieta e solitária da roupa no móvel o informava acima de tudo que o seu tempo de agir havia passado. As fotos do casamento iriam mostrá-lo ao lado de Heero junto a Duo e o pior, mostrariam a sua falsa contemplação a felicidade do casal.

E com a certeza de que nada mais poderia ser feito, afundou-se no sofá, pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV. Queria parar de pensar em todas as possibilidades perdidas que sua mente criava a cada segundo, lamentar-se das oportunidades que deixou passar e deixar de ver a imagem do possível desejo realizado. Enquanto naufragava diante das rápidas imagens aleatórias sua consciência, repetia as palavras acusadoras que um dia ouvira de seu amigo de longa trança.

Covarde!

_Covarde! Covarde! Covarde! Covarde!_

A odiosa palavra se repetia e repetia... e tudo o que conseguia sentir era a raiva de si.

Dentro dos sons que saíam das imagens berrantes dos cantores maquiados no clip musical, não ouviu os toques incessantes de sua campainha. Quando deu por si, seu inesperado visitante já estava esmurrando a porta.

Vestido apenas com sua calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa escura, caminhou até a porta e pediu que o desconhecido se identificasse. Sem entender o que o rapaz que estava do outro lado queria aquela hora da noite, abriu a porta com o vazio de seu peito se preenchendo de uma esperança infantil.

Os olhos frios que passaram à sua esquerda queimavam em uma expectativa que ele não reconhecia vindo do japonês e uma ansiedade apavorou suas entranhas, as congelando mais do que o ar frio que congelava a cidade.

Ao voltar-se para Heero que estava atrás de si com sua pose impassível habitual, se permitiu fechar a porta. E no momento em que iria perguntar o motivo para toda aquela urgência descabida e desnecessária, seu coração foi assaltado por uma inesperada ação do outro.

Tudo ocorreu tão rápido que não saberia descrever. E enquanto seus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam descompassadamente, tentou reiniciar em sua mente a cena que se seguira, a fim de que pudesse compreender todos os fatores envolvidos.

Em um minuto estava diante da pose imóvel do amigo… e um instante depois podia ver cada quadro do seu caminhar como se fosse um ato de _stop motion_ vindo em sua direção até encontrar-se a milímetros de distância de seu corpo, o qual inconscientemente já havia se preparado para um ataque. Menos de um segundo depois, o outro invadiu seu espaço pessoal, encostando seus lábios nos seus e permanecendo ali.

E naquele momento depois que tudo se passou inúmeras vezes pela sua consciência, percebeu que estava sendo beijado.

Sentindo seu corpo vibrar por aquele toque totalmente inesperado a única reação que teve foi a de empurrar o amigo para longe, retirando-o de seu toque suave.

O olhar de incompreensão surgiu no rosto imberbe do japonês. Com sua respiração alterada, ele tentava compreender o que havia acabado de ocorrer, mas não conseguia ter nenhuma resposta lógica e racional de seu corpo. A única que conseguia perceber era que não queria racionalizar nada, mas voltar a sentir o toque quente dos lábios finos que permaneciam a poucos metros longe dos seus.

Quando Trowa levou seu olhar para encontrar com o do rapaz à frente e pedir uma explicação para tudo aquilo, o que conseguiu constatar foi uma confusão de postura de força, certeza e conclusão e, contraditoriamente, um pouco de receio que nunca havia notado antes nos olhos azuis que jurava tão bem conhecer. Diante aquele combate mudo, obteve todas as respostas que poderia

Um brilho quente nas íris azuis prussionas informava algo que ele não sabia identificar, mas que fez o vazio escuro de seu peito se preencher instantaneamente, fazendo-o mergulhar em uma certeza. Uma certeza que brotou em seu interior, transformando a sua inevitável surpresa e anterior apreensão em um sorriso franco de aceitação.

Em um rompante de movimentos, sentiu seu peito sendo empurrado com força fazendo-o bater de costas contra a parede atrás de si, trazendo-o para a realidade… e ela tinha um gosto forte e lábios úmidos.

Quando respirou o ar que o outro depositava afoitamente sobre a sua pele morena, não pôde evitar entreabrir a sua própria boca de receber tudo o que o japonês lhe demonstrara. Seu coração batia forte em uma urgência sem fim, sentindo a língua sedenta acariciar a sua com uma mistura de suavidade e selvageria. Pela primeira vez lhe foi permitido mergulhar fundo naquela boca que o invadia com a convicção de que ali sempre fora o seu lugar. Heero era o seu lugar.

Após o beijo finalizado, sentiu o corpo aquecido do jovem artilheiro afasta-se, sem ter a mínima convicção do ato, desvencilhando-se do seu. Seus olhos novamente se encontraram em uma cumplicidade que apenas eles os dois poderiam entender, compreender e aceitar.

Imóvel no mesmo lugar que havia encontrado a felicidade por alguns instantes, observou-a, porém, caminhar ao lado do rapaz de olhos frios que repentinamente foi em direção à porta, indo embora.

Já sozinho no apartamento, em total abandono, ouviu novamente sua consciência o repreendendo. O acusando. Se não tivesse ponderado tanto, se não tivesse tanto receio, se não temesse tanto a vida...

Naquele momento ela havia lhe mostrado que sido tão covarde, durante todos aqueles anos... se não tivesse tanto… medo de perder a amizade que lhe era tão cara, ele teria tido a certeza de que _poderia_ ter sido feliz. A vida estava sendo cruel consigo, talvez estivesse lhe castigando por nunca ter ouvido o que sua voz interna lhe informava da possível certeza.

E seu castigo era cruel... era ter a certeza de que seu amor poderia ter sido possível. Em algum momento.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Seu coração ainda permanecia completamente enlouquecido dentro de sua caixa torácica quando seus pés cruzaram a porta do pequeno apartamento, fechando-a. Seus olhos permaneciam fixos no corredor vazio a frente mirando a porta metálica do elevador que ficava a alguns metros de distância da porta de madeira escura, a qual sabia que ainda permanecia aberta.

Sua mente brincava e o tortura com todos os novos e antigos sentimentos que começaram a povoar, misturar e destruir sua razão.

Sentimentos, mágoas, traumas, ressentimentos, necessidades, paixão…

Uma mistura que conflitava uns com outros e que não o deixava pensar no porquê que havia ido até ali na realidade. E diante daquela pergunta, seu coração tomou a dianteira e explicou-lhe a verdade... Ele havia ido até o apartamento de Trowa daquela forma inesperada para saber pelo menos uma única vez de como seria o toque de Trowa. Ele tinha essa necessidade. Precisava confirmar o que estava sendo jogado e apostado.

A necessidade de saber. Ter a certeza do que realmente sentia e de que forma sentia se tornou vital a ponto de descontrolá-lo nos últimos dias. E principalmente precisava saber se Trowa o correspondia assim como Duo havia jogado em sua cara, minutos antes de entrar na nave principal da Igreja. Ele precisava ter certeza, para depois, em um momento futuro um arrependimento tardio não o acusasse de não ter feito nada com aquela informação. E sua idéia inicial era que depois de tudo, voltaria para Relena, para então poder continuar com sua vida sem ter nenhuma adaga sobre o peito ou ter uma enorme dúvida atrapalhando o seu casamento e sua futura vida familiar. Tudo seria resolvido rapidamente e, o principal, com racionalidade.

Porém tudo havia saído do seu controle.

Não conseguira ser racional. Ao deparar-se com a porta e a probabilidade de que tudo poderia ser verdadeiro, sua mente não conseguia mais parar de enviar endorfinas para seu corpo e tudo ainda se tornou mais turvo ao ver o jovem atleta ali na sua frente tão confuso com a sua presença.

Beijá-lo, tocá-lo foi apenas um impulso natural de suas próprias ações, de seu próprio desejo, de seu próprio sentimento que pulsava e latejava em suas veias por muitos anos.

Ter Trowa em seus braços foi apenas uma inevitável conseqüência de seu amor guardado, a ação final de seu desejo suplantado que cansou de ficar velado pelo véu da inocente amizade. E nada poderia evitar a ação de senti-lo, pelo menos por alguns instantes, quando deparou com os puros e intensos verdes encarando os seus.

E apesar de tudo. Apesar das lembranças traumáticas e repulsivas do toque de outro homem em si... O toque, o gosto de Trowa em nada o lembravam das ações a que fora submetido no assédio.

Muito pelo contrário, a sensação de ser tocado e acariciado por Trowa era completamente diferente de tudo o que fora forçado a provar e sentir. E teve a certeza de que aquela sensação o perseguiria por toda a sua existência.

Aquela curta caminhada pelo corredor estava sendo muito mais longa do que qualquer outra caminhada que tinha feito. Quando percebeu já estava diante da porta prateada do elevador e, por uma questão mais por reflexo, apertou o botão ao lado que ordenava que o aparelho fosse para seu andar.

Permitiu que seu corpo encostasse-se à parede afim de que tudo começasse a se definir. Ato este que para ele era quase como uma auto de determinação. Apesar de tudo o que sentiu, apesar de tudo o que estava sentindo, apesar de ainda poder sentir o gosto dos lábios e a sua textura sobre os seus, sua racionalidade lhe ordenava que teria que esquecer tudo o que viveu. Que teria que represar tudo novamente no lugar onde o seu amor já estava acostumado a vive. Mas sabia que naquele momento, tudo seria bem mais difícil.

Seria difícil ver Trowa e não querer tocá-lo, seria torturante sentir seu cheiro e não desejá-lo, seria impossível olhar para seus olhos e não querer mergulhar naquelas águas esverdeadas e lhe arrancar um beijo. Seria o seu inferno pessoal estar ao seu lado e não fazê-lo feliz, não fazê-lo sorrir.

A porta do elevador abriu, fazendo seu som costumeiro, o retirando de seus pensamentos. Impulsionou seu corpo, retirando-o da inércia e diante do transporte recebendo a sua fria luz branca sentiu uma vez mais sua pulsação disparar fazendo com que seus pés parassem de se mover. Olhou mais uma vez para o fim do corredor e a porta de madeira escura permanecia aberta por alguma razão que desconhecia, a porta metálica ameaçou fechar-se à sua frente e ele a impediu pondo sua mão a forçando a ficar aberta.

E diante daquelas portas escancaradas as possibilidades ainda permaneciam em aberto. Não havia uma escolha a ser feita. Heero sabia quando uma daquelas portas se fechasse o seu futuro também estaria lacrado oficialmente.

Duas portas abertas, duas possibilidades. Duas escolhas de vida. Duas vidas distintas. Duas pessoas diferentes o aguardavam. Mas apenas uma naquele momento que possuía o seu mais pleno e verdadeiro amor. E com a certeza daquele pensamento, um leve sorriso adornou seus lábios. E ele moveu-se e moveu-se determinado.

Passando novamente pelo portal de madeira do pequeno apartamento, Heero avistou seu companheiro ainda parado no mesmo lugar: encostado à parede, de olhos fechados e totalmente alheio a sua presença. E por algum motivo, ver aquela cena apenas confirmou tudo o que sentia.

Caminhou em direção ao outro e o observou quando ele começou a se mover. Sua expressão era aflitiva e até mesmo desoladora. Uma expressão que nunca havia sido mostrada na sua frente e a certeza de que não gostaria de vê-la nunca mais se apoderou de seus atos e em uma ação repentina, esticou o braço e, tocando-o levemente, fez que sua presença fosse revelada.

Com o coração em total aflição, viu-o abrir os olhos assustados. Não soube identificar o motivo daquela surpresa, se era por esta sendo tocado por alguém, ou se era por alguém ter entrado em seu apartamento e ele não ter percebido... ou se era por vê-lo novamente ali em sua frente depois de ter ido embora da forma que foi. Mas aquilo tudo não importava.

O que realmente importava era que seu corpo começou a tremer somente ao ver o sorriso aberto que Trowa lhe presenteou depois que finalmente entendeu o seu retorno. Aquele sorriso era a sua perdição, assim como aqueles lábios e seus olhos penetrantes e verdadeiros que sempre o observaram com presteza e cuidado.

E sem mais conseguir se controlar ou conter toda a sua emoção, novamente moveu seus braços em na direção do moreno. E com velocidade e força segurou o corpo a frente, puxando-o para si e o abraçando com o mais verdadeiro sinceridade. E quando sentiu os braços fortes o acomodando entre eles, não evitou de beijar-lhe o ombro com suavidade para depois voltar a mirar os orbes esmeraldas que lhe retirava totalmente a ação da gravidade. E Heero sorriu. Sorriu lindamente para Trowa. Sorriu em retribuição ao amor que sentia e preenchia o pouco espaço entre eles.

E dentro daquele abraço, Heero e Trowa descobriram que sim, o amor que sentiam finalmente seria possível.

.

**FIM**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – **_**AMORES POSSÍVEIS**_

_**

* * *

**_

Você acabou de ler: **On The Road**

.**  
**

**Leia também:**

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Caffe Esmeralda  
(4) Catch My Breath  
(5) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(6) Fragrâncias  
(7) Futile Resistance  
(8) New perspective  
(9 Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) A Verdadeira Lenda dos Dragôes Míticos

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
